Son of Aphrodite (VKOOK)
by tryss
Summary: [SPECIAL CHAPTER UP!] Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya. VKOOK (and others BTS pairing). Terinspirasi dari mitologi Yunani. Happy reading.
1. Chapter 1

tryss proudly present ©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others)

.

Rating M (untuk jaga-jaga)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

 **WARNING!**  
Typo(s). Bromance.

.

Terinspirasi dari legenda dewa-dewi Yunani.

* * *

 **Story**

Taehyung menjalani awal harinya dengan cukup baik. Tugas sekolahnya selesai sebelum _deadline_ , Guru Fisika tidak memarahinya karena lupa rumus, dan klub fotografi memilih karya fotonya untuk didaftarkan pada sebuah kompetisi. Namun tidak ada yang lebih baik dari datangnya murid baru dengan pesona misteriusnya.

Pemuda manis dengan gigi seri yang menonjol kecil dari bibirnya hanya tersenyum malu-malu didepan kelas. Lebih terlihat seperti kelinci— _sok_ —polos yang menggoda seluruh hasrat para _seme_ dikelas. _Well_ , pemuda tersebut menyebut dirinya Jeon Jungkook.

Beberapa detik setelah Jungkook menyebutkan namanya. Manik pualam Taehyung bersirobok dengan milik Jungkook. Menghantarkan ratusan ribu watt getaran aneh kedalam dada Taehyung. Seolah jantungnya terasa ingin berhenti berdetak namun faktanya malah bekerja lebih keras dari seharusnya. Menekan tulang rusuk Taehyung hingga pemuda tersebut kesulitan bernafas.

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangnya. Menjauhi objek paling mematikan sedunia— _menurut Taehyung_. Jantungnya barusan terasa berhenti berdetak tapi bekerja lebih keras, bisa sajakan Taehyung mati karena kegagalan fungsi jantungnya? Hanya saja mati karena melihat Jungkook bukanlah suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan. Tentu, besok pagi ia akan ada di mading sekolah sebagai _headline news_ ;

 **Kim Taehyung Meninggal Setelah Bertatapan Dengan Jeon Jungkook.**

Tidak, tidak. Taehyung belum siap untuk mati, apalagi mati dengan alasan konyol. Akan lebih baik jika ia mati dengan alasan Jungkook memberikannya racun karena Kim Taehyung terlalu seksi untuk ukuran teman sekelas— _ralat_ —teman sebangku baru.

Ya, teman sebangku.

Tiga minggu lalu, seorang gadis yang sebangku dengannya meninggal karena sebuah kanker otak. Taehyung tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Sejak awal mereka sebangku, Taehyung berani bersumpah bawa ia hanya bertemu kurang dari sepuluh kali dalam setengah semerter ini. Beruntung sekali bahwa kini ada pindahan yang sehat, tampan (tapi Taehyung menganggapnya cantik), sopan, dan berbagai sisi positif lainnya. Jadi Taehyung tidak perlu kesepian selama sisa semester sebelum kenaikan kelas.

"Kau bisa duduk dengan Kim Taehyung, Jungkook- _shi_."

Sang guru mengarahkan telunjuknya pada Taehyung yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari Jungkook. Taehyung yang tidak menyadari keadaan hanya membuang wajahnya keluar kelas hingga sadar ada pergerakan kecil di sekitarnya. Saat menoleh, pualam gelap kemilau Taehyung kembali bersirobok dengan _onyx_ indah Jungkook, _lagi_.

Keindahan Jungkook tidak akan pernah bisa digambarkan ataupun dijelaskan dengan _prosa_ seindah apapun. Bahkan Taehyung menyimpulkan jika Jungkook adalah definisi dari ' _sempurna_ ' sendiri. Kulinya putih mulus dan akan sangat halus apabila Taehyung mendapat kesempatan untuk _menyentuh_ nya. Senyumnya lugu nan polos bak bayi yang baru lahir. Suaranya halus dan bersih, beyonce akan kalah dengan Jungkook. Kemudian Taehyung beralih pada tubuh itu. Membayangkan bagaimana Jungkook akan menggeliat dibawah kukungannya.

Taehyung tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya ketika Jungkook menarik kursi di sebelahnya dengan sebuah senyum ceria,"Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu," matanya terus mengamati gerakan Jungkook untuk duduk. Jangan lupakan pantat sintal yang menyentuh kursi itu. _Heol_ , Taehyung ingin meremas pantat itu sekarang. SEKARANG.

Tapi urungkan niatmu, Kim Taehyung. Ia anak polos, jadi jangan menodainya. Bahkan dengan sebuah _sentuhan_ ujung telunjukmu sekalipun.

"Terimakasih, _eum_ …" senyum Jungkook menghilang bersamaan raut wajahnya yang berubah ragu dan sedikit bersalah.

Taehyung kembali berujar ketika melihat tanda kegundahan Jungkook,"Kim Taehyung."

"Kim Taehyung."

:

Jungkook layaknya malaikat utusan Tuhan dengan segala kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya. Tidak akan ada yang bisa mengalihkan pandang dari eksistensi seorang Jeon Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung sekalipun. Taehyung memang orang sok keren yang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya. Tapi ketika Namjoon dan Jimin—sahabat Taehyung melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook jalan beriringan ke kantin, mereka tahu Taehyung telah jatuh cinta.

Kantin sangat ramai hari ini hingga seluruh meja penuh dalam sekejap. Jungkook awalnya ingin _minggat_ dari sana ketika sadar dirinya tidak punya tujuan untuk duduk, namun panggilan dari teman sebangkunya memberikan Jungkook rasa percaya diri untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk.

Taehyung melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi,"Kook _ie_ , kemarilah!"

 _Well_ , Taehyung yang bersikeras memanggilnya ' _Kookie_ ' dan Jungkook tidak bisa menolak.

Wajahnya berubah ragu sepersekian detik karena disana ada Kim Namjoon, kakak kelas, ketua klub musik yang saat ini tengah dilanda gosip hangat bersama Jung Hoseok. Jungkook sempat mendengar ceritanya dari Taehyung dihari pertamanya masuk sekolah dua hari lalu. Saat itu Taehyung melihat Namjoon dan Hoseok lewat beriringan didepan kelas kemudian detik berikutnya ia menjadi penggosip seperti gadis-gadis di pojok kelas.

Kemudian ada Park Jimin. Teman sekelasnya waktu SMP. Menari adalah nafasnya dan bernyanyi adalah jantungnya. Jungkook memang tidak mengenal Jimin secara personal, tapi mereka pernah satu klub menari dan meramaikan sebuah festival bersama tepat sebelum mereka masuk SMA.

"Hai, Jungkook _ie_ ," sapa Jimin,"Duduklah bersama kami."

Taehyung memberengut kesal akibat panggilan itu. Kemarin Jimin memang bercerita bahwa ia satu SMP dengan Jungkook yang menyebabkan suhu tubuh Taehyung meningkat tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Sedangkan Taehyung sibuk ber _tranformasi_ menjadi _monster_ , Jungkook menciut menjadi sebuah siluman kelinci imut didepan para _seme_. Jungkook seratus persen laki-laki, tapi tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa jiwanya adalah seorang gadis kecil nan polos. _Ibunya_ bahkan kaget Jungkook lahir sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ya, _ibunya_.

"Hai, Chim." Sapanya balik kemudian duduk disebelah Namjoon.

Seakan hidup dalam dunianya sendiri, Taehyung semakin sibuk untuk memetakan keindahan setiap lekuk wajah Jungkook. Bagaimana mata itu berkedip dalam adegan _slow-motion_ , guratan-guratan yang semakin menumpuk ketika Jungkook tertawa lebih keras dan cara bibir _kissable_ Jungkook— yang mengundang selera _'makan'_ Taehyung—untuk menciptakan sebuah kalimat terindah sepajang masa.

Jimin menyodok pinggang Taehyung dengan siku saat Jungkook sibuk membicarakan berbagai genre musik dengan Namjoon, kemudian membisikkan kalimat terlaknat yang baru pertama kali Taehyung dengar dari seorang Park Jimin,"Kau bisa _orgasme_ kalau memandanginya terus, Tae." Bisiknya.

Taehyung melotot, siap berteriak menyangkal namun dering bel sekolah menginvasi teriakannya dan sialnya Jimin pura-pura tidak dengar. Jungkook dan Namjoon menatapnya aneh tapi mereka kembali tak acuh dan sibuk dengan pembicaraan untuk menciptakan genre terbaru. Dua jenius yang ingin menciptakan genre campuran ballad dan rock. Persetan dengan genre musik, Taehyung hanya peduli ketika Namjoon mengusak rambut Jungkook seakan mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Untuk informasi, hanya Kim Taehyung yang boleh menyentuh Jungkook dalam arti konotasi dan denotasi.

 _Oh_ ya. Taehyung bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jungkook.

.

.

TBC

* * *

N/A: Hello. Ini memang bukan FF pertamaku di FFN. Setahun lalu aku sempat posting di FFN tapi lupa pass ID dan udah mau UN. _So_ , aku pending nulis di FFN. _Hope you like it_.

 **Tryss**


	2. Chapter 2

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others)

.

Rating M (untuk jaga-jaga)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

 **WARNING!**  
Typo(s). Bromance.

.

Terinspirasi dari mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani.

* * *

 **Story**

Sudah dua minggu Jungkook hadir dalam kehidupan Taehyung. Datang layaknya mentari pagi yang siap menghangatkan sisa dinginnya malam. Dan Taehyung tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook barang sesaat. Taehyung akan mewajari bila Jungkook sebongkah magnet dan dirinya hanya seonggok besi berkarat yang dengan mudahnya ditarik sana-sini. Tapi yang dirasakannya berbeda. Bukan suatu paksaan, melainkan ketersediaan diri. Menyerahkan dirinya pada Jungkook semerta-merta karena Jungkooklah porosnya sekarang.

Taehyung belum pernah merasa seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia belum mengerti apa penyebab detak jantungnya yang berirama cepat dan nafas memburu ketika Jungkook berada dalam radius terdekat. Juga tidak mengerti kenapa selalu berpikiran mesum saat memperhatikan detail terkecil seorang Jeon Jungkook. Darahnya mengalir deras ke selatan, berakhir dengan malam penuh nama Jungkook— _dan tisu_. Tidak, Taehyung tidak polos. _Sangat-tidak-polos_. Harusnya Jungkook berhati-hati dengan Taehyung mulai saat ini, atau lebih tepatnya pada Namjoon. Karena Namjoonlah pihak pertama yang _mengotori_ Kim Taehyung.

Tapi sekali lagi, Jungkook hanya anak polos dan dengan mudahnya mengundang Taehyung ke rumah tepat dua minggu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Jungkook berdalih bahwa ia harus menjamu Taehyung yang sudah menjadi temannya di hari pertama pindah. Dan, Taehyung akan memasukkan hari ini sebagai salah satu hari terbaik setelah hari dimana Jungkook jadi teman sebangkunya.

Pualam Taehyung melebar mengamati rumah Jungkook dengan _design_ Yunani kuno. Halamannya minimalis dengan air mancur kecil berbentuk angsa di sisi kiri gerbang dengan beberapa burung kecil terlihat bertengger di pinggirannya. Setiap pojok halaman didominasi oleh mawar dan pohon _myrtle_. Di pojok kanan halaman rumah, ada pohon apel dengan sebuah rumah pohon kecil diatasnya.

 _Well_ , itu rumah pohon yang Jungkook buat beberapa bulan lalu saat buah apel di pekarangan rumahnya berbuah lebat. Dan dengan bantuan _sang kakak_ , Jungkook berhasil menempatkan rumah pohon kecil diantara tiga dahan terbesar.

"Wow." Hanya itu yang mampu Taehyung ucapkan. Sementara itu, Jungkook terkekeh dan menarik Taehyung untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, Taehyung dibuat terpana. Ia seolah merasa hidup di _olympus_ , tempat dimana para dewa-dewi Yunani tinggal. Rumahnya memang tidak terlalu besar, tapi kesan Yunani yang ditorehkan sangat terasa dalam setiap detailnya. Meja batu dengan sebuah cangkang kerang yang ditaruh diatasnya mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung. Tidak lama kemudian Taehyung dapat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan sambil mengedarkan matanya keseluruh ruangan untuk kedua kali. Ia kembali meneliti setiap detail ruangan dan menyadari bahwa detail itu dikhususkan untuk Aphrodite, sang dewi cinta.

Pemuda itu berujar pada Jungkook yang menunggunya,"Kau menyukai Aphrodite?" Taehyung menoleh, menatap Jungkook sebiasa mungkin.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil,"Tidak terlalu, tapi _ibuku_. Mau minum sesuatu?"

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Jungkook kembali dengan dua mug coklat hangat dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Akhir-akhir ini suhu lumayan rendah hingga penduduk Seoul harus mengenakan pakaikan tebal walau dalam rumah. Taehyung menyesap coklat hangat yang diberikan Jungkook perlahan. Mengantisipasi jika yang dimaksud Jungkook hangat adalah panas. Lagian selera orang berbeda-beda, bukan?

"Tae- _hyung_ ,"

Taehyung menjauhkan mug dari belahan bibirnya dan menatap Jungkook _intens_. Seakan tanpa Jungkook memanggilnya pun, Taehyung akan selalu ada disana untuk mengamati seni Tuhan yang paling apik ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" lanjut Jungkook.

 _Kau_ , batin Taehyung. Namun konyol jika Taehyung menjawabnya seperti itu, maka Taehyung menerawang beberapa saat. Berusaha mencari jawaban yang lebih baik— _dan sopan_. Walaupun kini Taehyung dan Jungkook lengket layaknya kembaran, Jungkook belum boleh tahu fakta Taehyung yang menyukainya.

"Aku ingin memotret _olympus_ —" Jungkook menatapnya dengan sorot aneh jadi Taehyung buru-buru menambahi,"—jika memang ada."

Keduanya larut dalam obrolan seputar mitologi Yunani. Mengingat _Ibu_ Jungkook seorang maniak Yunani, harusnya sang anaknya juga tahu beberapa hal tentang Yunani. Dan berakhirlah Jungkook yang menceritakan bagaimana lahirnya seorang Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite lahir dari alat kelamin Uranus yang dipotong oleh Zeus dan dilemparkan ke laut. Alat kelamin itu ditutupi oleh buih yang disebut _aphros_ kemudian lahirlah Aphrodite dari buih tersebut. Ada juga yang menyatakan bahwa Aphrodite adalah putri dari Zeus dan Dione, tapi legenda ini tidak terlalu populer."

Taehyung menaruh mug kosongnya diatas meja dan tersenyum tipis,"Sepertinya lebih menarik versi anak Zeus daripada lahir dari buih." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama. Setidaknya Jungkook mengerti apa maksud kalimat Taehyung.

Saat waktu menjelang malam, Taehyung meminta dirinya untuk pulang. Tidak baik tinggal dirumah orang sampai malam. Namun suatu hal mencegahnya, lebih tepatnya cekalan tangan Jungkook menahannya. _Onyx_ Jungkook menatapnya sedih sebelum ia minta maaf karena berlaku tidak sopan dan menyuruh Taehyung pulang.

Seolah sesuatu yang besar mendesaknya dan untuk kesekian kalinya, jantung Taehyung berpacu cepat. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ada pikiran mesum yang menghinggapinya, sehingga ia yakin harus menyampaikannya pada Jungkook. Sekarang.

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Jungkook dan berujar terburu-buru,"Maaf jika aku lancang, tapi—" pualam Taehyung menatap _onyx_ Jungkook lembut,"—aku jatuh cinta padamu."

Tidak ada kalimat jawaban ataupun kecupan dari Jungkook, pemuda kelinci itu hanya tersenyum tipis dan mendorong Taehyung keluar dari gerbang rumahnya. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang terbakar akibat pengakuan cinta tiba-tiba dari Taehyung. Dan saat gerbang sudah tertutup, Taehyung dapat mendengar dengan jelas isakan Jungkook diiringi pintu depan yang terbanting.

:

Taehyung menjadi gusar karena selama seminggu penuh Jungkook tidak datang ke sekolah setelah pengakuan cintanya. Mungkin akan wajar bila dua-tiga hari Jungkook tidak datang, tapi ini sudah seminggu. Dan Taehyung merindukannya.

Merindukan setiap helaan nafas bosan Jungkook dikala jam sekolah hampir habis atau mungkin Jungkook yang tertidur di sebelahnya dengan gumaman seputar apel dan _caramel machiato_ yang akan ia beli di kedai kopi dekat rumahnya sepulang sekolah. Taehyung merindukan bagaimana caranya bibir _kissable_ itu mengurucut imut karena para guru memberikan tugas di setiap akhir jam pelajaran.

 _Heol_ , Taehyung sangat merindukannya.

"Apa kita kerumah Jungkook saja? Aku merindukannya." itu suara Namjoon.

Jangan lupakan Namjoon yang juga merindukan Jungkook; tentunya dalam konteks yang jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung. _Well_ , Namjoon kehilangan teman untuk membahas musik dan Hoseok sedang tidak di sekolah karena ada pertemuan keluarga. Terlalu kebetulan untuk hilangnya dua orang yang mewarnai hari-hari seorang Kim Namjoon.

 _Fyi_ , setelah dikabarkan dengan gosip-gosip hangat, Namjoon dan Hoseok lebih memilih untuk membuat gosip tersebut nyata. Sebenarnya, Namjoon yang lebih dulu menyukai pemuda periang itu dan Hoseok hanya korban dari gosip yang beredar. Tidak disangka, Hoseok juga punya rasa yang sama dengan Namjoon. Mereka juga pacaran karena Hoseok tidak sengaja menemukan buku liriknya. Sialnya, Namjoon menulis seluruh rasa cintanya pada Hoseok disana. Termasuk ungkapan yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah terungkap bila Hoseok tidak membacanya sendiri;

 **Jung Hoseok, mau berkencan denganku?**

Namjoon malu sendiri mengingat apa yang terjadi empat hari lalu.

Kala itu, jam istirahat pertama. Namjoon sibuk mengobrak-abrik lokernya karena buku liriknya tidak ada dimanapun. Kemudian Hoseok datang ke kelasnya dengan langkah perlahan dan tidak terdeteksi oleh Namjoon. Pemuda ceria tersebut menepuk pundak Namjoon dan menyerahkah buku liriknya. Namjoon kelihatan begitu tenang ketika menerimanya dari Hoseok sampai ia ingat kalau buku itu tidak boleh dipegang oleh siapapun, terutama Hoseok.

Hoseok menatapnya dengan senyum ceria sebelum berujar bahwa ia menerima ajakan kencan Namjoon dan meminta maaf sudah membuka privasi Namjoon tanpa izin. Tapi Namjoon bersyukur, Hoseok membacanya sendiri. Toh ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyiapkan diri, kan?

Coba saja Hoseok itu Jimin. Bisa-bisa bocah kelebihan pipi itu tidak bicara padanya sampai sekarang mengingat Jimin sangat _moody_. Sudahlah, Namjoon merinding sendiri jadinya.

Jimin merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa bungkus permen karet yang langsung ludes di tangan Namjoon dan Taehyung. Beruntungnya, ia menyisakan beberapa dikantong celananya. Jangan heran kenapa Jimin masih mau berteman dengan mereka. Sebenarnya Jimin sendiri sudah terlalu malas mencari teman baru, makanya ia memilih bersama _duo-breaker_ ini saja.

"Bukankah sudah lebih dari cukup kau punya Hoseok, _hyung_?" Jimin berujar dengan mulut yang sibuk mengunyah permen karet.

Namjoon meringis bersalah. Ia tahu apa yang dimaksud Jimin barusan. Tentu tentang Jungkook dan Taehyung. _Oh ya_ , mari kita berikan selamat pada Jeon Jungkook yang berhasil memporak-porandakan dunia Kim Taehyung. Bersyukurlah, kini Taehyung jadi lebih tenang karena sering melamunkan Jungkook.

Kelas lumayan sepi saat jam makan siang. Hanya tersisa beberapa siswa yang membawa bekal dari rumah dan beberapa siswa yang memang malas ke kantin untuk makan siang seperti Taehyung dkk. Namjoon sendiri dengan senang hati datang ke kelas kedua sahabatnya untuk menginvasi ketenangan para _hoobae_. Lagian ada mesin makanan otomatis disana, atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Park Jimin.

Jimin menepuk bahu Taehyung kasar; mengakibatkan Taehyung meringis kesakitan karena nyeri disalah satu bahunya,"Tae, bukannya seminggu lalu kau ke rumahnya?"

Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran konyol dilengkapi tampang tanpa dosanya,"Aku lupa jalannya," Dan terus saja tertawa ketika Jimin meruntuki betapa bodoh sahabatnya yang satu ini.

Namun kenyataannya, Taehyung tidak benar-benar lupa dimana rumah Jungkook, apa warna catnya, interior dalam yang membawanya ke peradaban Yunani dan pohon apel di pojok kanan halaman depan dengan rumah pohon kecil diatasnya. Ia hanya belum memperbolehkan siapapun datang ke rumah Jungkook sebelum urusan mereka berdua selesai.

:

Taehyung keluar dari sekolah lebih cepat dari siapapun. Saat dering pertama bel pulang sekolah terdengar di indranya. Taehyung segera memasukkan seluruh alat sekolahnya sembarangan dan melompat dari jendela kelas; jalan pintas untuk keluar sekolah. Kelasnya berada di lantai dua, tapi pagar tinggi tanpa kawat berduri menguntungkannya. Jimin bahkan tidak sempat untuk menanyakan kemana Taehyung ingin pergi sepulang sekolah ini karena saat ia datang ke kelas Taehyung, disana sudah kosong.

Ada beberapa cara untuk sampai di rumah Jungkook.

Pertama, minta tumpangan motor Namjoon; tapi Taehyung terlanjur diluar sekolah. _Pass_.

Kedua, jalan kaki. Keuntungannya; lebih menghemat biaya sekaligus olahraga, tapi Taehyung sedang tidak sabar untuk menemui Jungkook. _Pass_.

Dan cara terakhir, naik bus. Ya, Taehyung rasa naik bus merupakan alternatif terbaik. Jangan lupakan senyum cerianya sebagai salah satu tanda ia bangga pada dirinya yang genius ini.

Jadi Taehyung menaiki sebuah bus yang mengarah ke selatan dari sekolahnya dan turun di halte kedua, biasanya membutuhkan waktu limabelas menitan. Dari halte kedua, ia akan berjalan kaki sejauh limaratus meter memasuki sebuah kawasan penduduk yang lumayan sepi. Taehyung sempat mengira ini adalah kawasan rumah orang-orang _elite_ yang jarang pulang dikarenakan rumah mewah mendominasi daerah itu. Tapi Jungkook menjelaskan bahwa rumah disana memang jarang dihuni. Kalaupun dihuni hanya akan diisi tidak lebih dari tiga orang.

Dan disinilah Taehyung sekarang, didepan gerbang rumah Jungkook dengan perasaan cemas dan takut. Cemas akan keadaan Jungkook yang sebenarnya dan takut akan diusir dari sana karena datang tanpa undangan. Kedua tangannya meremas sisi celana sekolahnya; berharap akan lebih tenang karenanya. Karena— _hell_ , ia sudah berdiri disana selama seperempat jam. Namun, seakan Tuhan berniat mempertemukannya dengan Jungkook, pintu pagar terbuka sebelum Taehyung sempat menekan bel.

Seolah dunia berhenti, pergerakan Taehyung ikut terhenti. Pualamnya terpaku pada sosok Jungkook dengan kaos _sleeveless_ dalam keadaan _remuk_. Pergelangan kirinya terperban dan ada beberapa bekas luka gores di pipi dan siku, serta beberapa lebam membiru di rahang kanan dan kedua lengannya. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi luka, tapi ia tahu Jungkook pasti memiliki luka yang lebih banyak dari yang terlihat.

Namun se _remuk_ apapun Jungkook, ia akan tetap tersenyum manis dan menjamu tamunya dengan baik.

"Oh—Tae- _hyung_."

Taehyung bernafas lega. Tanpa ada yang sadar, kedua tangannya melepaskan cengkraman pada sisi celana dan membuat sisi celananya kucel. Toh siapa peduli dengan celana kucel kalau orang yang kau cintai ada didepanmu.

"Masuklah." Ajaknya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Taehyung tahu Jungkook sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Hola, akhirnya saya _update_. _Mian_ updatenya lama. _Mian_ juga kalau chapter sebelumnya dan chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Saya sendiri juga merasa kurang puas. _But_ , makasih buat yang sudah **follow** , **fav** ataupun **review**. Saya sangat terbantu dengan _feedback_ dari kalian. Dan untuk yang masih malu-malu _review_ , saya akan setia menunggu. Karena kalian itu sumber motivasi. _I'm very thankfull, especially for;_

Everyonepiece | Shun Akira | definn | Vteo | utsukushii02 | nuruladi07 | Kira | bbihunminkook | Hanami96 | Kucing Gendut | Kookiestaetae | yukiyukaji | Pra | gbrlchnerklhn | rizqiqaharini | Hannatae9 | Hanao | LuluHD | kookies | hosokpie98 | siscaMinstalove | Linkz account | niasyadiera | 9094 | Vookie

Kalo ada yang mau namanya ditulis, _review-juseyo_.. kkk

 _Oh, ya_. saya mau kasih tahu kalo **Uri- _bunny_ -Jungkook _ie-cutie_** itu Bottom ( _yealah_ , udah tau kali, thor -_-) Mungkin aja _reader-nim_ ada yang ngga terlalu suka JK bottom, _so i warn you_. Tapi saya ngga ngelarang kalian baca kok. Sudah saja basa-basinya. Jangan lupa **review** , **fav** , **or follow**. * _kiss-bye_ *

 **XOXO, Tryss.**


	3. Chapter 3

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others)

.

Rating M (untuk jaga-jaga)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

 **WARNING!**  
Typo(s). Bromance.

.

Terinspirasi dari mitologi dewa-dewi Yunani.

* * *

 **Story**

Kamar Jungkook terbilang luas dan rapi untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, mengingat Taehyung hanya membersihkan kamarnya sebulan sekali, Jungkook pasti akan menjadi pasangan yang cocok dengannya nanti. Oh, hentikan angan-angan kelewatan Taehyung sebelum ia jatuh.

Tidak seperti ruang depan yang kental dengan nuansa Yunani, kamar Jungkook memiliki terkesan modern yang apik. Cat temboknya didominasi dengan warna _tosca_ dan abu-abu muda sebagai _highlight_. Diatas kepala ranjang ada sebuah lukisan awan dan seekor burung yang sedang terbang. Selurusan dengan pintu masuk, ada seperangkat lengkap komputer diatas meja belajar. Kemudian, ada lemari pakaian dan rak yang penuh buku-buku terbal beserta komik berbagai judul; disusun urut berdasarkan _volume_ nya. Dan sebuah pintu di pojok kamar yang Taehyung tebak sebagai pintu kamar mandi.

Dan disinilah Taehyung, bersemayam sendirian di kamar Jungkook; duduk diranjang untuk menunggu kedatangan Jungkook. Jungkook bilang, lebih baik mereka _ngobrol_ di dalam kamar karena akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sendiri _agak_ tidak senang melihat koleksi patung _ibunya_ yang makin hari makin bertambah.

"Maaf lama, _hyung_." Jungkook masuk dengan dua gelas mug berisi kopi dingin.

Taehyung tersenyum kecil ketika matanya terus mengamati Jungkook yang mendekatinya dan menyodorkan salat satu mug dengan tangan kanan kemudian duduk disebelahnya. Tidak ada yang menarik untuk dibahas, terlebih luka-luka di tubuh Jungkook membuat Taehyung berpikir yang aneh-aneh.

Kemudian, mata keduanya bertemu sesaat. Jungkook mengalihkan perhatian pada mug di genggamannya saat wajahnya mulai terasa terbakar,"Maaf tidak mengabarimu selama seminggu," cicitnya.

"Harusnya kau khawatir dengan absen. Kau bisa saja dikeluarkan jika tidak izin." Taehyung berujar dengan intonasi garang.

Otak Taehyung selalu dipenuhi Jungkook; melindungi Jungkook, mengkhawatirkan Jungkook— _mencitai Jungkook_ , tapi bukan ini yang ia inginkan. Dihadapannya Jungkook mulai lemah tanpa niatan menjawab. Menundukkan kepalanya selama yang ia inginkan, bahkan ketika Taehyung menggeser duduknya lebih dekat dengan Jungkook dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Bodoh!" Taehyung berujar dengan suara serak,"Aku khawatir."

Jungkook meletakkan dagunya pada pundak yang lebih tua, tersenyum lebih lebar. Hangat seorang Taehyung menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Jungkook dalam sekejap, tidak terkecuali jantungnya yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat seakan detik berikutnya Jungkook akan mati karena jantungnya meledak. Bibirnya menggumamkan kata maaf dengan lirih—penuh dengan penyesalan namun tidak semenyesal yang pernah dikiranya—seiring lehernya yang diterpa nafas memburu Taehyung.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu lebih dari apapun yang pernah kukhawatirkan,"Taehyung berucap,"kau orang pertama yang menghancurkan seluruh duniaku, membawaku ke dunia baru—tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Aku ingin kau dalam lindunganku, hidup beriringan denganku tanpa jarak. Karena yang kuinginkan adalah kau, Jeon Jungkook."

Jungkook membuang nafasnya lebih panjang, melepaskan seluruh beban yang memang tidak akan bisa berkurang. Tapi ia tahu, Taehyung bersamanya, menuntunnya untuk berjalan dengan beban yang menyesakkan dan berusaha untuk membunuhnya,"Kukira kau sudah tahu jawabannya, _hyung_." Kata Jungkook.

Dan sore itu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang tertidur dapan pelukan seorang Kim Taehyung.

:

Pagi ini Jungkook mengiriminya pesan bahwa ia akan berangkat ke sekolah setelah seminggu penuh absen. Taehyung bersikeras untuk menjemputnya tapi Jungkook menolak dan mengancam akan mogok sekolah jika melihat Taehyung menunggunya didepan rumah. Jadi beginilah Taehyung, berangkat pagi-pagi buta dan menunggu sang kelinci kesayangan di depan gerbang sekolah.

Taehyung menunggu selama limabelas menit hingga akhirnya seorang pemuda imut membuyarkan lamunannya dengan sebuah tepukan ringan dibahu. Bibir Taehyung menganga sepersekian detik sebelum Jungkook menekan dagunya keatas hingga bibirnya mengatup.

Sang kelinci berujar,"Kau jelek,"

Sungguh, Taehyung terpesona. Demi seluruh wanita cantik di dunia, Jungkook yang ada dihadapannya sekarang sangat seksi— _dan cantik_ —dengan tiga _piercing_ di telinga kiri dan rambut yang berubah merah setelah sebelumnya berwarna hitam natural. Bibirnya lebih merah dari kemarin, mungkin efek _lip_ - _blam_. Seragamnya memang terpakai dengan baik dan rapi, namun mengundang Taehyung untuk melihat lebih banyak.

Oh, _shit_. Pikiran mesumnya datang lagi.

Taehyung mengerling nakal,"Selamat pagi, sayang."

Jungkook merotasikan matanya jengah. Taehyung yang mencoba menggodanya di pagi hari adalah sebuah hal baru, tapi Jungkook malah menyesal sudah menerima Taehyung. Jungkook bukan anak-anak lagi,umurnya sudah tujuhbelas tahun. Ia berhak untuk tahu dunia yang lebih dewasa, tapi kerlingan mata Taehyung malah membuatnya mual.

Berusaha lepas dari situasi yang sedikit mengesalkan, Jungkook memilih untuk melewati Taehyung dengan langkah cepat dan berkata tanpa menoleh,"Jangan menggodaku!" katanya marah.

Dibelakangnya, Taehyung mengejar dengan seruan rayuan-rayuan lain yang memuakkan. Jungkook kira Taehyung akan bersifat normal sama seperti ketika Taehyung memeluknya kemarin sore, menggumamkan kata cinta tak berujung. Tapi yang ada sekarang adalah Kim Taehyung dengan sikap konyol, rayuan menggelikan, dan manja.

:

" _Wow_ - _wow_ , lihat siapa yang datang." Suara Jimin menggema didalam kelas. Terdengar menyindir walaupun wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia dengan mata menyipit dan senyum yang terulas lebar.

Didepan kelas, objek yang dijadikan bahan ejekan Jimin tengah berangkulan, berjalan menuju bangku keduanya. Lebih tepatnya Taehyung yang memaksa Jungkook untuk dirangkul. Demi seluruh celana dalam Jimin yang tidak dicuci sampai jamuran, Jungkook sudah menolak setengah mati, tapi Taehyung tidak pernah mengerti apa arti dari kata ' _tidak_ '.

Jimin melanjutkan saat keduanya sudah duduk,"Kalian hutang penjelasan padaku dan Namjoon _hyung_." Kemudian menepuk pundak Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

Taehyung menoleh sejenak dengan wajah jengah,"Kupikir tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan."

Jimin menyipitkan matanya," _Heol_ , kalian rangkulan," Suaranya terdengar kesal,"dan pastinya ada sesuatu—"

"Teman juga bisa rangkulan, Jim." Sela Taehyung.

Jimin sudah tidak menemukan lagi cara mendesak Taehyung ketika bocah dengan kepribadian ganda itu sudah menunjukkan raut jengahnya dengan perpaduan intonasi kesal. Tepat didepannya, Jungkook hanya memainkan ponselnya dengan wajah datar, terlihat cuek dan tidak ingin ikut campur. Tidak bisa! Jimin tidak bisa diacuhkan seperti ini. Seseorang harus menolongnya.

"Jungkook—"

Lagi-lagi kalimat Jimin disela, namun pelakunya berganti Jungkook,"Kau tidak bodoh untuk mengerti, _chim_."

Semuanya memang jelas dan tertata rapi. Jimin— _sangat_ —mengerti, tapi ia butuh cerita yang lebih detail dan jelas. Jimin tahu mereka saling jatuh cinta, tapi ia ingin alasan kenapa keduanya bisa masuk kelas bersama dengan Taehyung yang merangkul Jungkook. Keduanya terlihat bahagia untuk saling memiliki, hanya saja ada suatu hal yang mengganjal dalam dada Jimin.

Oke, Jimin menyerah. Ia lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya, bersandar pada kursi dan mulai mengirim pesan pada Namjoon. Meminta pemuda yang lebih tua untuk datang kekelas saat istirahat pertama berlangsung. Jika perlu, Namjoon harus sudah di depan kelasnya saat bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Tentu hal ini Jimin lakukan untuk mencegahnya kehilangan dua objek yang akan diintrogasinya nanti bersama Namjoon. Dan mungkin, karena Namjoon selalu telat saat jam pelajaran pertama.

:

Introgasi yang dijalankan oleh Jimin tidak berlangsung dengan lancar. Namjoon memang datang tepat waktu, tapi dua orang yang diintrogasinya hanya diam; _tidak bicara, tidak bergerak dan mungkin saja tidak bernafas_. Mereka tahu Jimin dan Namjoon yang mulai gemas sendiri tapi tidak ada ekspresi di wajah keduanya; _datar, tanpa emosi_.

Demi Tuhan, Jimin bersiap menyerah jika saja Jungkook tidak tersenyum dan mengucapkan kalimat keramatnya dengan wajah merona,"Kami pacaran," Senyum Jungkook semakin lebar,"tanpa alasan yang muluk-muluk—karena aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Namjoon hanya memandang Jungkook dengan wajah _blank_. Air minum yang baru saja ia masukkan kedalam mulut, perlahan merembes keluar dan mengalir ke leher. Bercampur dengan liur sehingga kelihatan lebih kental dan menggilap. Sedangkan Jimin yang jijik, menggeser duduknya sedikit menjauh dan mengajukan satu pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Kalian tidak bohong, kan?" raut Jimin berubah khawatir dalam beberapa detik, tapi tidak ada yang benar-benar menyadarinya.

Giliran Taehyung yang menyahut,"Tidak."

Sudah satu setengah tahun lebih dua bulan Jimin mengenal kelakuan Taehyung, namun ia malah tidak mengenal Taehyung yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Taehyung yang serius dan berpacaran. Jimin berani bersumpah kalau Taehyung belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Taehyung sendiri yang cerita. Pemuda dengan rambut berwarna _dark-brown_ dengan tahi lalat di ujung hidungnya itu memang sembilanpuluh sembilah persen bocah nakal yang suka bolos, tidak mengerjakan tugas, berisik, dan sering dihukum, tapi satu persen jiwa Taehyung hanyalah bocah polos yang tidak mengerti bagaimana sakitnya dihancurkan suatu saat nanti.

Awalnya Jimin senang akhirnya Taehyung menyukai seseorang walaupun punya sedikit kelainan, setidaknya Jimin bisa bernafas lega Taehyung punya kesempatan untuk menikmati masa SMAnya dengan baik.

Jungkook menunjukkan senyumnya lebih lebar. Berbeda dengan senyum sebelumnya yang terkesan malu-malu, kali ini Jungkook menunjukkan dominasi diatas kekasihnya,"Kalian ada waktu sepulang sekolah? Tae- _hyung_ bilang akan mentraktir kalian di kedai kopi dekat rumahku."

Mulut Taehyung membuka, tapi Jungkook menutup mulut Taehyung paksa dengan cepat dan melayangkan tatapan menindas. Jungkook sekali-kali ingin mendominasinya. Jadi dengan berat hati, Taehyung menuruti permintaan Jungkook. Sungguh, harusnya ia lebih lama melakukan sesi pendekatan.

Sedangkan Taehyung yang merasa dirugikan, dua orang idiot dengan rabut merah dan pirang yang ada dihadapannya menari dengan _excited_. Terlalu bahagia akan mendapatkan gratisan dari pasangan baru. Lain lagi Jungkook. Bocah itu masih belum puas membuat Taehyung-nya tertindas.

:

"Aku pulang dulu." Namjoon menarik tali tas selempangnya dan memakai tasnya buru buru setelah membaca pesan dari ibunya yang meminta Namjoon untuk pulang lebih cepat. Meringis bersalah karena pergi bahkan sebelum makanan gratisannya habis. Tiga orang yang lainnya—Taehyung, Jungkook, dan Jimin—hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Ibu Namjoon terkenal galak dan fanatik dengan kata tepat waktu. Saat ia mengeluarkan ultimatumnya, tidak ada yang boleh membantah ataupun berusaha lari, terutama Namjoon. Namjoon berlari keluar kedai kopi sambil melambaikan tangan dan meneriakkan kata maaf tepat sebelum ia keluar dari kedai.

Jimin meletakkan cup vanilla lattenya, menggeser kursi kebelakang dan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dibawah meja,"Kukira kita juga harus pulang. Ini sudah sore."

Baik Taehyung ataupun Jungkook, keduanya tidak membuat penolakan. Taehyung mungkin akan sangat kecewa karena waktu bersamanya dengan Jungkook terpotong, tapi Jungkook punya kehidupannya sendiri. Mereka memang sepasang kekasih dan Taehyung hanya kekasih Jungkook. Bukan Tuhan yang memiliki hak untuk mengetahui segalanya.

Mereka keluar kedai kopi bersamaan walaupun rumah mereka berdeda arah.

"Kau harus dapatkan pacar, chim." Kata Jungkook.

Jimin memicingkan matanya meminta penjelasan, tapi yang didapatinya hanya tawa dari Taehyung dan Jungkook yang menatapnya aneh. Oh ayolah, kenapa mereka jadi seperti orang idiot, sih?

"Sudahlah." Jimin menyerah dengan tindasan Jungkook,"Aku duluan." Kemudian melangkah cepat kearah berlawanan. Dibelakang, Jungkook meneriakkan berbagai godaan tentang memungut gadis seksi di pinggir jalan.

Hanya tinggal Taehyung dan Jungkook sekarang. Melangkah bersama dalam keheningan yang menenangkan. Taehyung menyukai bagaimana Jungkook yang mencoba menyamai langkahnya karena itu terlihat sangat imut dimata Taehyung. Jadi tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung menggamit tangan Jungkook yang diameternya lebih kecil dan menguncinya dalam genggaman penuh cinta.

Mereka terus melangkah. Saling merasakan hangat masing-masing yang menjalar dari sebuah genggaman tangan. Seandainya Taehyung bisa hidup selamanya, ia akan memastikan dirinya untuk mencintai Jungkook selamanya sampai keduanya tidak bisa bertemu, sampai keduanya lebur dalam kematian.

Gerbang rumah Jungkook sudah kelihatan dari jarak duapuluh meter. Menyadari mereka sudah melewatkan waktu yang cukup lama namun terasa secepat kedipan mata. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba, menyebabkan genggaman tangan Taehyung terlepas begitu saja.

Taehyung menatapnya bingung,"Hyung pulang saja. Aku takut dilihat tetangga." Senyum Jungkook berubah aneh sepersekian detik sebelum Jungkook merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Taehyung dan mencium pipi kekasihnya kilat kemudian berlari ke gerbang rumah.

Namun secepat Jungkook mencium pipi Taehyung, secepat sebuah getaran pada tanah yang mereka pijak dan seonggok mobil ringsek melayang di udara dari arah Jungkook berlari menuju Taehyung. Jungkook melihat mobil melayang tersebut ketakuan. Ia berbalik dengan cepat namun waktu tidak berpihak padanya. Suaranya terkunci dalam tenggorokannya dan kakinya berubah menjadi agar-agar. Ia ingin berlari, mendorong Taehyung—

.

—tapi Jungkook terlambat.

Dengan suara berdebum keras mobil ringsek melayang tersebut menghantam tubuh Taehyung, menghempaskan tubuh Taehyung sejauh limabelas meter kedepan seperti _pool-ball_ sebelum jatuh di trotoar dengan pendarahan parah.

"—Hyung!"

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N : Uhh, kayaknya chap ini juga mengecewakan, deh. Mungkin chapter ini mulai bosenin, ya? Kalo ada yang kurang, bilang author, ok? Dan untuk yang minta dipanjangin, author kayaknya belum bisa menuhin permintaan yang itu soalnya author susah buat nulis lebih dari 5 lembar dan ini udah mentok. Author minta maaf, yahh..

Dan seperti biasanya, makasih yang udah rewiew di chapter 2. Review kalian sangat membantu author!

Minseokbun | conyrong | KPOPfics | yoitedumb | LuluHD | octakyuu | Suni380 | applecrushx | peachpetals | VampireDPS | YulJeon | siscaMinstalove | rizqiqaharini | rizqiqaharini | shirayuki miu | hosokpie98 | definn | utsukushii02 | Pra | Linkz account | nuruladi07 | shiwoo.J90 | Vookie | Jung Jn | bbihunminkook

Saya juga gabakal lupa untuk mengingatkan para readers-nim review. Berikan saya semangat buat nulis next chap dan evaluasi buat chap ini. Pyong!


	4. Chapter 4

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

.

A/N  
Di chapter kali ini, saya akan menjelaskan ke absurd-an Jungkook untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para readers-nim. Jadi mohon maaf apabila kebanyakan narasinya. As always, terimakasih untuk yang sudah review di chapter tiga. Love you. Kiss kiss.

Yoonginugget | LuluHD | Peachblue | siscaMinstalove | Kira | YulJeon | peachpetals | shirayuki miu | Linkz account | ainiajkook | applecrushx | 9094 | chyper69 | utsukushii02 | adelialyssa | octakyuu | daisywither | Hantu Just In | rizqiqaharini | **Vkookdaily** | **yasmin** | rizqiqaharini | definn | yolyol1247 | Jung Jn

Tak lupa author mengingatkan untuk review, kkk.

.

* * *

 **Story**

Jungkook selalu tahu, setiap seorang jatuh cinta padanya, hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Sebelumnya, ada seorang pemuda dari perkemahan _demigod_ bernama Park Chanyeol, keturunan dewa Ares. Tinggi, tampan, ahli dalam pertarungan dan menyabet penghargaan sebagai _demigod_ yang paling banyak melaksanakan misi dengan baik. Tapi sejak ratusan lalu, sejak pertama kali Aphrodite melahirkan keturunan _demigod_ nya, seluruh keturunan Aphrodite sudah diramalkan untuk mematahkan hati banyak orang. Seperti sebuah kutukan turun menurun. Hanya seorang yang mematahkan mantra ibunya sendiri, Jeon Jungkook. Mengingat Jungkook menyayangi banyak orang secara adil, menyebabkan sang _ibu_ marah besar.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda pertama yang berani untuk mendeklarasikan perasaannya pada Jungkook dari ratusan orang lainnya. Pemuda dengan senyum menawan seperti Chanyeol memang tidak akan meluluhkan hati Jungkook, jadi dengan sopan, Jungkook meminta Chanyeol untuk melupakannya—jika memang perlu. Menolak orang secara halus, tipikal Jeon Jungkook sekali. Sudah terlalu banyak orang terluka akibat para saudara-saudarinya, jadi untuk apa Jungkook melukai lebih banyak?

Demi seluruh isi bumi, Jungkook terlalu polos untuk menjadi anak Aphrodite.

Tetapi ada hal lain yang menyebabkan kemurkaan Aphrodite diambang batas. Cinta Chanyeol pada Jungkook adalah hal paling fana pernah Aphrodite lihat. Dan sinar mata Chanyeol membeberkan segalanya.

Awalnya, perjalanan misi Chanyeol berjalan lancar. Hingga perjalanan Chanyeol mencapai daerah terpencil, Aphrodite membuat Jungkook yang lain. Jungkook yang lebih kasar, dan Jungkook yang mudah menerima pengakuan cintanya. Jungkook yang mudah mengatakan ' _iya_ ' (maksudnya, Jungkook iya-iya aja kalo diapain sama Chanyeol). Dan Chanyeol mati seketika saat bibirnya menyentuh permukaan tubuh Jungkook.

Seluruh isi perkemahan yang tidak mengerti apa-apa menyalahkan Jungkook. Membencinya, mencemoohnya dan beberapa dari mereka mengatakan, lebih baik melihat Chanyeol patah hati dan menangis berhari-hari dari pada Chanyeol yang mati karena bersama Jungkook. Karena yang mereka tahu, Jungkook menghilang dari perkemahan selama beberapa hari untuk ikut dalam misi Chanyeol dan membunuhnya.

Oh, shit. Ibunya itu suka menentukan jalan hidupnya. Sungguh, hanya itu yang paling Jungkook tidak sukai dari ibunya, selain ibunya yang suka datang dan pergi seenaknya.

Tidak menemukan tempat lagi, Jungkook pulang, melindungi dirinya dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Toh, ibunya tidak akan membiarkan monster memakannya, kecuali jika Beliau ingin.

Trauma, hanya itu yang dapat Jungkook rasakan. Pindah sekolah sana sini setelah banyak gadis dan pemuda yang menyukainya. Jika Jungkook boleh memilih, ia akan memilih jadi manusia biasa; tanpa kekuatan, tanpa gangguan monster. Jungkook tidak ingin banyak orang celaka karena jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi semuanya terlanjur terjadi.

Dihari pertamanya pindah, seorang pemuda dengan rambut _dark-brown_ menatapnya intens dan membangkitkan gairah yang cukup kuat untuk ditahannya. Guru yang membawanya ke kelas menempatkannya di bangku kosong, tepat di sebelah pemuda tersebut. Mulai saat itu, Jungkook berusaha keras untuk mengenyahkan perasaan _terkutuk_ nya.

Jungkook bukan bocah lima tahun yang harus diberi tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Demi Dewa-Dewi, ibunya adalah Dewi Cinta. Secara naluriah, Jungkook tahu apa bedanya _nge-fans_ dan jatuh cinta.

Dua minggu pertama, Jungkook masih bisa menahan seluruh perasaan membuncahnya. Menguburnya dalam dadanya sendiri hingga kesulitan bernafas, tapi tidak lagi. Sabtu sore, Jungkook mengundang Taehyung kerumah sebagai alibinya untuk modus berduaan. Bercerita tentang rumahnya dan ibunya yang maniak Aphrodite, padahal ibunya adalah Aphrodite. Jungkook juga sempat bercerita tentang ayahnya yang meninggal dalam sebuah pelayaran.

Jungkook nyaris kelepasan saat Taehyung meminta dirinya untuk pulang karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi kesadaran kembali dengan cepat dan Jungkook segera meminta Taehyung pulang sebelum ia kelepasan lagi.

Namun semuanya tidak berakhir disana, didepan gerbang rumah Jungkook, Taehyung menyatakan perasaannya.

Sungguh. Jungkook ingin bilang ' _iya_ ' dan mencium Taehyung, melampiaskan segala hal yang dipendamnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Taehyung terluka sama seperti Chanyeol. _Well_ , Jungkook pun tidak tahu kenapa ibunya membunuh Chanyeol. Yang jelas, Jungkook hanya tahu kalau setiap orang yang menyukainya akan berakhir menyedihkan.

Tubuhnya bereaksi dengan cepat setelah ratusan kali mendengar kalimat cinta dari ratusan pasang bibir. Ia mendorong Taehyung keluar gerbang, menutupnya cepat dan masuk kerumah sambil menangis.

Keesokan harinya, ia sudah terbangun diatas ranjangnya yang ada di pondok Aphrodite. Ada enam saudara perempuannya yang mengelilinginya ketika ia bangun dan mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama;

' _Apakah ada masalah?_ Ibu _yang membawamu kemari, benar-benar membawamu kemari._ '

Tidak sulit untuk mengerti apa yang keenamnya maksud. Sang ibu pasti membawanya kemari untuk menjauhkannya dari Taehyung. Sebelumnya, ada beberapa saudaranya yang dibawa sang _ibu_ setelah tidak kuat menahan perasaan mereka.

 **Flashback**

Salah seorang dari keenam saudara perempuannya berujar dengan lantang, mereka memangilnya Taeyeon, kakak tertua. Suaranya menggema dalam kamar sempitnya di pondok," _Ibu_ benar-benar datang setelah dua tahun lalu membawa Jongdae pulang. _Ibu_ menggendong dan menidurkanmu kemudian meminta kami berenam untuk menjagamu sampai kau bangun. Sunggu. Aku bersumpah."

Seorang lagi—Yuju datang membawa segelas air minum yang dicampur nektar dalam persentase kecil dan menyerahkannya pada Jungkook,"Jadi, siapa orangnya?"

"Kim Taehyung." Sahut Jungkook lirih kemudian meneguk air nektarnya perlahan. Sudah tidak ada gunanya menembunyikan pemuda itu, toh ibunya pasti akan menyampaikan pada saudara-saudarinya lewat telepati kalau Jungkook tidak mengatakannya.

Taeyeon kembali berujar," _Ibu_ bilang, kau harus tinggal disini selama seminggu dan sesuatu tentang latihan khusus untuk anak Aphrodite."

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengerti apa yang dimaksud si kakak tertua. Latihan khusus. Tentu saja maksudnya adalah menyiksa Jungkook untuk menghilangkan Kim Taehyung dari pikirannya. Dan Jungkook hanya ingin _latihan_ nya berjalan lancar.

 **Flashback End**

:

Hari sudah semakin sore. Langit berubah jingga keunguan dan lampu-lampu jalan mulai menyala secara otomatis. Tidak ada yang begitu yakin apa yang menyebabkan pusat kota menjadi indah dimalam hari. Yang sangat jelas, pusat kota tetap sumpek dan penuh polusi.

Tapi disinilah Jungkook. Didalam ruangan persegi putih dengan berbagai alat yang Jungkook sendiri tak tahu kegunaannya dan seorang pemuda yang tertidur damai diatas sebuah ranjang. Rumah Sakit.

Kim Taehyung, terkapar dengan pendarahan parah pada kepala di trotoar setelah mobil melayang itu menghempaskannya. _Well_ , Jungkook tidak cukup gila untuk membeberkan tentang mobil melayang itu. Jadi Jungkook menyebutnya dengan 'kecelakaan mobil', bukankah itu lebih enak didengar?

Para dokter mengerahkan seluruh usaha mereka. Menghentikan pandarahan Taehyung dan _memperbaiki_ Taehyung. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup yang seorang dokter bisa lakukan. Hanya Taehyung yang belum mengerahkan usahanya untuk bangun lebih cepat.

Selama empat hari, Taehyung dalam keadaan koma setelah melewati masa kritisnya. Dan selama empat hari itu pula, keluarga Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian menjaganya. Menunggu Kim Taehyung untuk bangun. Jungkook bersyukur Taehyung tidak mati, tapi ia lebih bersyukur jika Taehyung bangun sekarang dan menyambut hari barunya dengan senyum konyol, seperti Kim Taehyung yang biasanya.

Jungkook menidurkan tubuhnya di sebelah Taehyung, memeluknya erat sambil bergumam," _Hyung_ , bangun. Aku menunggumu."

Ujung hidungnya menyentuh permukaan leher Taehyung. Mengingat bagaimana aroma lemon yang menyegarkan menguar dari tubuh kekasihnya. Matanya memetakan setiap inci wajah Taehyung, berusaha untuk tidak meninggalkan sedikitpun detail. Jungkook merindukan Taehyung, dengan segala sikap konyolnya. Merindukan binar mata Taehyung menatapnya penuh cinta—tunggu, MATA TAEHYUNG TERBUKA!

Jungkook segera bangkit dari posisinya, menyangga tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri. Tangan kanannya terangkat cepat, berusaha menggapai sebuah tombol merah di atas ranjang Taehyung. Sedangkan pemuda yang baru bangun dari komanya itu menatap Jungkook kosong. Tidak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah ramai diluar kamar.

Sambil turun dari ranjang, Jungkook berujar dengan senyum cerahnya. Taehyung berujar, tepat sebelum Jungkook menyuarakan rasa bahagianya, begitu datar dan dingin,"Kau siapa?"

Seolah dibekukan, Jungkook hanya berdiri dalam diam. Senyumnya luntur begitu saja dan matanya menatap Taehyung sama kosongnya. Mimpi buruk datang bersamaan dokter dan para suster yang mendorongnya untuk keluar ruangan terlebih dahulu.

END

.

.

Bercanda, kkk

.

Sang dokter mengatakan keadaan Taehyung benar-benar meningkat drastis. Peningkatan yang terlampau tidak mungkin untuk seorang manusia. Pikiran Jungkook mulai melayang kemana-mana, tidak mengindahkan dokter yang pergi setelah menunjukkan simpatinya terhadap Taehyung yang sembuh dengan cepat.

Jadi, siapa Kim Taehyung itu?

Dia manusia, kan?

Serius, Jungkook tidak pernah melihat monster mendekati Taehyung. Dan hidungnya tidak mencium aroma khas _demigod_. Lalu?

Apakah sang _Ibu_ yang membantu Taehyung sembuh?

Tapi _ibu_ nya 'kan tidak suka pada Taehyung.

STOP. Jungkook jadi semakin pusing jadinya.

Tangannya menggeser pintu kamar Taehyung kemudian melangkahkan tungkainya perlahan untuk masuk. Kenapa Jungkook jadi takut sekali untuk bertemu Taehyung? Sedangkan Taehyung terlihat santai dalam balutan baju pasiennya sambil menatap Jungkook kosong.

Dari jarak dua meter, Jungkook berujar pelan,"— _Hyung_."

Ekspresinya Jungkook mengatakan pemuda kelinci itu sangat lega karena Taehyung sudah bangun, dalam keadaan sehat pula. Tapi disisi lain, Jungkook kelihatan sangat kecewa ketika tahu Taehyung kehilangan ingatannya—

Taehyung tertawa pelan, kepalanya berdenyut nyeri dalam frekuansi berlebihan, tapi sungguh Jungkook dengan raut tak terbaca seperti itu membuatnya tidak kuat menahan tawa. Lain lagi Jungkook, bocah kelinci itu melayangkan raut bingung dan kaget.

Taehyung merentangkan tangannya lebar, tidak lupa menyertakan senyum konyolnya,"Kemarilah, Kook. Aku tahu kau merindukanku."

Perlu beberapa saat bagi Jungkook untuk menerjemahkan keadaan yang terjadi. Tapi ketika ia mengerti, ia segera berlari dan memeluk tubuh Taehyung erat. Persetan dengan air matanya yang merebak seperti air bah. Yang penting, Taehyung tidak _amnesia_.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, _hyung_."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, mengeratkan rengkuhannya pada tubuh yang lebih muda,"Tentu, sayang."

Malam itu, Namjoon, Jimin dan ayah-ibu Taehyung datang ke Rumah Sakit dengan senyum lebar. Benar-benar bahagia dan lega karena Kim Taehyung mereka sudah kembali, dan jangan lupakan senyum konyol yang mengjengkelkan itu. Tapi itulah kelebihan Taehyung.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

.

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

* * *

 **Story**

Taehyung mungkin tidak melupakan nama, wajah, atau mungkin kejadian-kejadian seminggu lalu walaupun ia memang tidak ahli mengingat beberapa detail, setidaknya ia masih ingat, kecuali kejadian tepat sebelum ia hilang kesadaran. Dan Jungkook malas untuk bertanya karena reaksi pemuda konyol itu akan berlebihan, seperti sekarang.

"Serius, kook. Apa yang terjadi padaku sampai babak belur begini?"

Jungkook menghela nafasnya jengah,"Ya ampun, aku sudah bilang berapa kali, _hyung_? Seseorang memarkirkan mobil tanpa menarik rem tangannya, mobilnya mundur dan menabrakmu."

Taehyung berdecak kesal lantas meraih ponselnya yang ada diatas nakas dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari infus. Membuka pesan grupnya dengan Namjoon dan Jimin, mengetikkan beberapa kalimat, kemudian mengirimnya,"Kau tidak membantu." Keluhnya.

Oh Tuhan, Jungkook harus sabar menghadapi orang satu ini saat ia sedang penasaran. Jungkook tidak mau membayangkan apa jadinya jika mengatakan kebenaran pada Taehyung. Bisa saja _hyung_ nya ini gila karena alasan yang tidak logis, kan? Jungkook sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak buka mulut, berbohong pada polisi, teman-teman, terutama keluarga Taehyung.

Semua akan mudah jika Taehyung seorang _demigod_ , tapi ia bukan. Teman-teman seperkemahan mungkin tidak akan ambil pusing kalau saja Jungkook yang terkena musibah semacam ini. Ia seorang _demigod_ , ditakdirkan untuk tidak mudah mati, menghadapi monster haus darah, dan bertarung dengan pedang.

Jungkook menaruh sepiring apel yang barusan dikupasnya diatas pangkuan Taehyung,"Makanlah, _hyung_. Aku akan keluar sebentar. Namjoon _hyung_ akan datang sebentar lagi."

Taehyung menahan pergelangan tangannya dengan genggaman lemah, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan indah yang menakjubkan,"Maaf sudah membuatmu kesal."

Walaupun Jungkook punya waktu yang sangat berat dengan Taehyung, setidaknya cinta Jungkook pada pemuda itu tidak akan luntur dengan mudah,"Tentu." Kemudian mengecup pipi kekasihnya sebelum meraih _sweater_ nya yang berada di sisi lain ranjang Taehyung.

Ia melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis dan tak lama kemudian hilang ditelan pintu.

Jungkook melangkah lebih cepat, berusaha untuk segera keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Firasatnya mengatakan akan ada suatu hal buruk yang terjadi dan suara-suara aneh di otaknya mulai menyuarakan peringatan. Ini seperti sebuah _syndrom_ aneh yang melekat padanya beberapa tahun terakhir. Tepat saat ayahnya meninggal dalam pelayaran dan ia diseret paksa untuk tinggal di perkemahan _demigod_. Tentu, hari pertamanya disana, Jungkook tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Ia merasa kosong dan dadanya seolah didesak dari dalam. Rasanya ingin meledak, tapi semuanya baik. Sama halnya ketika Jungkook menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyerang monster, serasa sekarat tapi ia hidup sehat.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lega ketika suara-suara aneh dalam kepalanya lenyap. Untuk pertama kalinya di hari itu, ia menjejakkan kakinya di taman Rumah Sakit. Semuanya normal; pohon rindang, bunga, cahaya matahari, angin sepoi-sepoi dan para pasien berseragam biru muda— _baik yang berkursi roda maupun tidak_ —didampingi keluarganya ataupun seorang perawat.

Hanya satu yang menarik perhatiannya, seorang pemuda nyentrik dengan pakaian _rock 'n' roll_ yang duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi taman. Jelas pemuda itu bukan pasien, apalagi perawat. Jungkook menoleh kekanan dan kiri. Pemuda itu cukup mencolok jika berada di kerumunan orang sakit, bagaimana bisa dihiraukan begitu saja?

Dalam kedipan mata, dadanya kembali sesak. Seluruh pengunjung taman berhenti layaknya _game_ yang sedang di _pause_ , begitu pula angin. Jungkook kembali melihat kedepan, mencari pemuda mencolok barusan, tapi ia sudah tidak disana. Mata Jungkook mulai berair. Telinga, kulit, dan hidungnya menjadi lebih sensitif.

"Mencariku?" suaranya yang berat dan kuno berasal dari arah belakang.

Jungkook berbalik dengan cepat yang disambung dengan sebuah _high kick_ tapi malah tersungkur sejauh lima meter ke belakang. Pemuda dengan baju _rock 'n' roll_ tersebut masih berdiri tegak dengan angkuhnya.

"Maaf, nak. Aku bukan tandinganmu dan berhentilah menatapku sombong. Kau wajib takut padaku."

Jungkook bangkit, menepuk pantatnya yang penuh tanah baru kemudian menatap kaki pemuda di depannya. _Bodoh_ , runtuknya.

"Aku kesini untuk suatu urusan yang penting jadi tatap wajahku."

Jungkook menurut. Ia mengangkat arah pandangnya perlahan, ia mulai menelusuri wajah pemuda itu dari dagunya yang runcing, hidung mancung, pipi tirus, hingga sampailah Jungkook pada sepasang mata biru langit, mata terindah yang pernah Jungkook lihat.

"Aku Eros, Dewa Cinta. Zeus mengutusku untuk menyampaikan hal ini secara personal." Jungkook mengangguk kecil, menyetujui Dewa di hadapannya untuk segera menyampaikan pesannya.

"Jauhi Taehyung."

"Maaf? Kupikir aku salah dengar." Jungkook menyahut cepat.

Sungguh, mungkin Jungkook akan memaklumi pesan tersebut jika Aphrodite yang mengirimnya, tapi ini Zeus. Untuk apa salah satu dewa tertua mencampuri urusan asmaranya?

"Dengar," suara sang dewa berubah lebih menakutkan,"Pulanglah ke rumah, kemasi barangmu dan segera berangkat ke perkemahan. Tanyakan pada ketua pondokmu tentang _ramalan seorang anak Aphrodite_."

Mata Jungkook berubah berat dan ia merasa mengantuk. Saat ia memaksa matanya untuk tetap terbuka, semuanya kembali normal; bergerak dan bersuara. Anehnya, rasa kantuknya menghilang bersamaan dengan semuanya yang kembali normal.

:

Sekalipun salah satu dewa tertua memerintahnya untuk menjauhi Taehyung, Jungkook tidak akan goyah dari pendiriannya. Nyatanya, ia masih duduk di sofa merah yang ada di kamar inap Taehyung dengan santainya. Malam ini, waktu berjalan lambat. Jungkook sibuk dengan majalahnya dan Taehyung sibuk dengan ponselnya sambil cekikikan.

Pemuda dengan surai _dark-brown_ itu diperbolehkan untuk pulang besok pagi dan infusnya sudah dilepas sejak sejam lalu.

"Sayang." Panggil Taehyung.

Jungkook hanya merespon dengan sebuah gumaman yang terlampau malas. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang berjalan ke pintu, menguncinya, kemudian menutup seluruh tirai di kamar inapnya.

Taehyung menghempaskan pantatnya di sebelah Jungkook,"Kata Jimin, kau itu lebih cocok jadi perempuan daripada laki-laki."

Jungkook mengabaikannya. Rupanya, _profile boyband_ yang baru debut seminggu lalu lebih menarik daripada omongan tak bermutu Taehyung. Walaupun tidak terlalu menyimaknya, setidaknya Jungkook masih memasang telinga untuk sedikit mendengarkan.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, kau memang cocok jadi perempuan. Kau sering merona, bersikap malu-malu kucing." Taehyung merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jungkook, mengintip isi majalah yang dibaca Jungkook,"Lihat, kau bahkan lebih suka baca _profile boyband_ dari pada _girlband_."

Jungkook mendengus kesal. Bukan karena kalimat Taehyung—well _, Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya salah dengan kalimatnya dan Jungkook tidak akan menyangkal_ —melainkan karena _member boyband_ di majalah yang dibacanya masih bocah SMP. _Hell_ , ia jadi terlihat seperti pedofil.

"Badanmu memang tinggi, tapi terlalu kecil untuk ukuran laki-laki," Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jungkook,"jakunmu juga tidak telalu besar."

Tangan Taehyung terangkat, menyentuh kulit lengan Jungkook yang hanya mengenakan kaos _sleeveless_ adidas, mengelusnya pelan,"Kulitmu halus dan putih."

"Kau sangat menarik sejak awal, sayang." Bisik Taehyung seduktif.

Jungkook membuang majalahnya sembarangan kemudian melayangkan _death-glare_ pada Taehyung. Ia sudah cukup terganggu dengan kalimat-kalimat Taehyung, kenapa pacarnya ini harus menambahkan _skin-ship_ sebagai bonus? Serius, Jungkook tidak butuh bonus apapun dari Taehyung,"Tidurlah atau kau remuk malam ini, _hyung_." Desisnya.

Taehyung bangkit dari posisinya dengan santai kemudian berjalan ke ranjangnya sambil berkata," _Wow_ , ada yang marah."

Seolah Jungkook tuli, ia mengambil majalah lain dari rak kecil di sudut ruangan dan kembali membaca, mengabaikan lagu spontan buatan Taehyung. _Yah_ , suara Taehyung memang tidak begitu buruk, lagunya saja yang memang tidak pantas diperdengarkan.

Untuk kalimat-kalimat Taehyung tadi, Jungkook tidak terlalu mempersalahkannya. Ia memang suka merona, malu-malu kucing, mirip perempuan dan gay. Jelas, Jungkook itu _uke_ dan ia tidak mempersalahkan posisinya. Salahkan Taehyung yang malam ini nekat menggoda _uke_ yang banyak pikiran, itu sama saja sedang menggoda perempuan yang sedang datang bulan.

Mari kita doakan saja, Jungkook betah dengan sikap Taehyung yang kian _sengklek_ tiap harinya.

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Akhirnya chap5 bisa update. Ini kerjanya buru-buru. Mohon, salahkan author yang baru nemu ide di akhir minggu. _Btw_ , author heran kenapa _review_ nya turun terus, tapi gapapa, yang penting masih ada yang mau _review_ dan baca dengan setia, terutama buat yang udah _review_ di chap4, kalian salah satu faktor chap5 bisa update.

Diabawah ini, ada balesan dari review di chap4 kemarin.

 **Hantu Just In** : jangan begal author, please. nanti ffnya ga bisa update, kkk. Maaf yah, author ga kuat kalo kebanyakan nulis vkook moment, nanti cepet leleh sendiri /eh/

 **Yoonginugget** : yup, begitulah. Emm, gimana ya? Taetae sembuh kenapa ya? Semoga bisa dijelaskan di next chap aja deh. Iya dong, kalo ga melengkapi, bukan vkook namanya.

 **adelialyssa** : taetae mah sukanya bercandaan mulu padahal baru aja bangun dari koma, kkkk.

 **peachpetals** : doakan aja semua mamih aphrodite suka ama calon menantunya.

 **pra** : maaf yah udah bikin jantungan, kkkk. Alasan kenapa dibunuh ada di chapter selanjutnya, tapi ga tau chapter berapa, kkk.

 **definn** : hmm, taetae demigod bukan ya? Rahasia, kkkk. Duh, dikasih XOXO coba..

 **nuruladi07** : _mian_ , mungkin kamu belum review di chap3, tapi di chap sebelum-sebelumnya ada kamu kokk.

 **khninik** : yang jelas mobil melayang sama kesembuhan taetae bakal author bahas di chapter selanjutnya, cuma ga tau chapter berapa. Stay tune aja, kkk.

 **LuluHD** : duh, yang ini masih rahasia.

 **shirayuki miu** : ini udah di update.

 **Linkz account** : ngga kok, taetae ga semudah itu lupa sama kookie, dia cuma pura-pura, tenang aja.

 **Suni380** : duh, maaf ya kalo alurnya bikin bingung, semoga chingu segera dapat pencerahan, kkk.

 **hsandra** : punya kekuatan ga, ya? Rahasia dehh, kkkk.

 **Anunya Bangtan** : boleh kok kalo dinikahin ama taetae, tapi taetae mesti maunya ama kookie, kkkk. Sarangek too, kkk.

 **YulJeon** : taetae ga amnesia singkat, itu cuma pura-pura aja biar kookie takut.

 **conyrong** : duh, maaf ya kalo bikin bingung.

 **utsukushii02** : taetae ga jadi mati soalnya kalo taetae mati, ceritanya kelar terus kookie hidup merana, kkkk. Kan kasian kookie-nya.

 **vijeonjams** : taetae anak dewa apa yah? Rahasia.

 **9094** : gapapa kokk. Hmm, kayaknya kita sama-sama krisis kuota. Tenang, taetae ga bakal lupa ama kookie. Author bakal usahain bikin ada adegan yang pas buat ditambahin scene kookie with his family-nya.

Pokoknya author sangat berterima kasih sama kalian semua yang udah review, follow ataupun favorite.  
Sayang kalian. XOXO, **tryss**.


	6. Chapter 6

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

* * *

 **Story**

Matahari bersinar lebih terang, menghantarkan suhu hangat yang nyaman. Dibawah sana, jalanan mulai ramai akan para pekerja dan pelajar yang baru berangkat dari rumah. Langit menampakkan warna biru mudanya yang elok, menandakan satu lagi hari indah dimulai.

Dan disinilah Jungkook, bangun dalam pelukan Taehyung di sebuah ruang inap Rumah Sakit saat ponselnya berbunyi nyaring. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas sebelum menyingkirkan lengan Taehyung yang ada di pinggangnya, mematikan alarm dari ponsel kemudian bangkit untuk membuka tirai yang tadi malam ditutup Taehyung. Jemari tangannya membuka kunci jendela perlahan, mendorong daun jendela, membiarkan udara ruangan Taehyung berganti.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar inap Taehyung saat Jungkook sibuk mengamati jalanan yang mulai padat. Jungkook sedikit berlari untuk mencapai pintu, membuka kuncinya dan membiarkan seorang pengantar katering masuk.

"Ini jatah makan Tn. Kim Taehyung sebelum pulang jam sembilan nanti." Wanita paruh baya yang Jungkook kenal sebagai 'Seo _ajumma_ ' menaruhnya di atas meja nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah Taehyung.

"Terima kasih." ujar Jungkook sebelum sang pengantar meninggalkan kamar.

Jungkook mengambil ponselnya yang ada di sebelah Taehyung, membuka kontak ponselnya, mengetikkan beberapa huruf dan menekan tombol panggil. Untuk sekali lagi, Jungkook menghubungi wali kelasnya, meminta izin tidak berangkat sekolah karena Taehyung membutuhkannya.

Beberapa hari lalu, orang tua Taehyung menghadiri sebuah pameran foto di Thailand dan ditugaskan untuk menjadi juri. Namjoon juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan kelasnya karena ujian akhir sekolah semakin dekat dan Jungkook butuh Jimin untuk melengkapi catatan pelajaran.

"Ah— _yeoboseyo_ , _saem_?"

"…"

"Saya izin lagi untuk hari ini."

"…"

"Taehyung harus pulang pagi ini, orang tuanya sedang pergi. Jadi mereka meminta saya untuk mengantarnya pulang."

"…"

" _Ne_ , maafkan saya."

"…"

" _Ne_ , terimakasih."

:

Taehyung sedang mandi ketika Jungkook sibuk mengganti-ganti channel televise, mencari sesuatu yang mengasyikan, semacam program musik atau variety show, tapi yang ditemuinya adalah seorang pembaca berita dengan informasi perekonomian terkini.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya kasar, menekan tombol merah pada remote tv dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Sayang," Jungkook menoleh kebelakang, tepat ke arah pintu dapur dimana kepala Taehyung menyembul,"Mau segelas jus?"

Bibir Jungkook melengkung lebar, mengangguk dengan antusias. Ia kembali pada posisi semula setelah memastikan Taehyung tidak memerlukannya lagi kemudian menyalakan tv untuk ketiga kalinya pagi ini.

Anehnya, tv tidak menyala secara normal, layarnya berwarna emas terang. Jungkook ingin berteriak dan meminta Taehyung untuk mengeceknya, tapi suaranya menyangkut di tenggorokan. Detik berikutnya, yang ada di layar LED tv hanya deretan huruf Yunani. Jelas, nafas Jungkook terkecat tiba-tiba.

Jungkook tidak bodoh. Kemampuan membaca huruf Yunani tidak kalah dengan kemampuan membaca Hangul. Ia membacanya secara lancar, bibirnya bergerak kecil, mengeja tulisan Yunani di hadapannya tanpa suara;

 _ **Jangan biarkan anak dari cinta menentukan pilihan sebelum dewasa. Percayalah, para makhluk berdarah campuran akan selamat setelahnya.**_

"Sayang?"

Jungkook menoleh cepat bersamaan tv yang menyala secara normal, menayangkan acara musik yang akan segera dimulai. Nafasnya yang sempat tercekat kembali dalam tempo yang stagnan, detik sekarang untuk menghirup dan detik berikutnya untuk menghembuskan. Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum indah ketika pemuda dengan rambut _dark-brown_ duduk di sebelahnya dengan dua gelas jus jeruk ditangan.

Dari tatapan matanya saja, Jungkook sudah dapat memastikan jika Taehyung menaruh curiga padanya, tapi sampai saat ini pemuda pujaan hatinya itu masih bungkam. Jadi, Jungkook tidak mau repot-repot bertanya.

Haruskah ia beberkan saja tentang garis keturunannya? Bagaimana kalau Taehyung malah menertawakannya atau mungkin malah tidak peduli? Jungkook bisa saja dibilang pembual, kan?

Taehyung menyenggol lengannya pelan," _Hei_ , kau melamun."

Jungkook mengerjap pelan, menyadari telah membuang limabelas detik dengan sia-sia. Setidaknya limabelas detik cukup untuk mengamati setiap gerakan kekasihnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah tiduran dipangkuannya. Lalu, kemana segelas jus yang ditawarkan Taehyung tadi? Mereka sudah duduk _anteng_ diatas meja.

Merasa posisinya sudah cukup nyaman dan tidak ada tanda-tanda Jungkook akan mengusirnya, Taehyung meraih salah satu tangan Jungkook yang terbilang lebih kecil, menyatukan jemari mereka dan menaruh mereka diatas dadanya. Jungkook masih diam, membiarkan sang kekasih bekerja. Lagipula, ia juga tidak akan menolak.

Kekasihnya ini memang terkenal konyol, gila, ceroboh, pelupa dan masih banyak lagi, tapi siapa sangka, dibalik seluruh ketidak sempurnaannya, ia tipe manusia yang dianugerahi bakat untuk menciptakan suasana romantis disetiap momen. Jungkook terlalu naif untuk menyadarinya.

" _Hyung_."

"Apa?" jawab Taehyung acuh. Obsidian indah itu menatap tv lekat ketika acara musik menampilkan girlband pertama yang tampil hari itu. Dikiri atas, ada tulisan kecil yang berbunyi; **debut stage**.

"Aku ingin jujur."

"Tentang?"

"Tentang ibuku." Ujarnya lirih.

Haruskah sekarang? Firasatnya mengatakan, ia sudah tidak punya banyak waktu lagi bersama Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung terus percaya padanya, apapun yang terjadi. Bahkan, jika dunia ini kiamat, yang ia inginkan hanyalah Taehyung terus mempercayainya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung sibuk dengan dugaannya sendiri.

Selama ini, Taehyung belum sempat bertemu ibu Jungkook. Ia bahkan rela untuk mengantar Jungkook pulang sesering mungkin, tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibu Jungkook. Pikirannya menyambungkan dengan hal-hal yang tidak patut untuk dibayangkan. Bisa sajakan ibu Jungkook seorang pelacur? Meninggalkan anaknya dirumah demi segepok uang. Semua bisa terjadi, tapi ia menampik pemikiran buruknya.

"Ibuku adalah Aphrodite."

Jungkook menatap Taehyung takut ketika pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya itu bangkit dari tidurnya, melepas tautan jari mereka, menatapnya dengan mata setajam elang kemudian meraih salah satu gelas jus diatas meja untuk diberikan pada Jungkook,"Minumlah."

Tangan putih nan kurus Jungkook meraih gelas yang acungkan Taehyung, dengan raut kesal, ia meneguk jus-nya. Matanya terus menatap Taehyung, mengamati sang kekasih yang menyamankan sandaran pada dirinya.

Gelas itu kembali pada tempatnya diatas meja,"Hyung tidak tertawa?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Untuk?"

"Yang barusan."

Sebuah tangan menarik Jungkook untuk masuk dalam sebuah rangkulan hangat. Sebuah lagu romantis yang dinyanyikan solois di tv menjadi _soundtrack_ aksi Taehyung yang mengecup bibir Jungkook dalam kejapan mata. Hanya kecupan singkat, tanda bahwa Taehyung percaya. Sedangkan Jungkook memasang wajah _blank_ nya.

"Sekalipun kau berbohong, semua orang pasti percaya, sayang." Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya ke leher Jungkook bernafas disana dengan tenang,"Setahuku, Aphrodite adalah dewi cinta, kecantikan, seksualitas dan kenikmatan. Dan itu semua ada pada dirimu, sayang." Tangannya yang menganggur, menarik Jungkook untuk lebih merapat pada tubuhnya,"Kau membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dan menghantuiku dengan bayang-bayang indahnya tubuhmu. Itu semua membuatku gila dan melakukan sex solo."

Jungkook merona tipis disela badannya yang mulai memanas dan berkeringat. Kepalanya terasa pening, seluruh alat geraknya melemah bersamaan dengan bagian _selatan_ nya mulai menggembung. Sungguh, Jungkook tidak bodoh dengan apa yang terjadi.

" _Hyung_ , kau taruh apa di jus-ku?" geram Jungkook.

Taehyung tersenyum ceria, nampak tidak tidak bersalah sama sekali,"Vitamin— eh, ataukah obat perangsang? Aku tidak yakin."

Jungkook mulai bergerak gelisah dalam rangkulan Taehyung ketika nafas Taehyung menabrak lehernya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih,"Engh—kau harus tanggung jawab."

"Tentu."

:

 **WARNING! NC START HERE!  
Harap untuk di** _ **skip**_ **jika tidak suka.**

.

Taehyung membanting Jungkook ke ranjangnya kemudian melepas baju atasannya. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih muda itu menatap Taehyung penuh nafsu sambil menetralkan nafasnya setelah sang kekasih menciumnya kelewat lama didepan tv.

Seringai di bibir Taehyung semakin lebar tatkala sepasang mata terus mengamati gerakannya yang sedang merambat naik keatas kasur, menempatkan dirinya diatas pemuda yang lebih muda.

Jungkook akui, tubuh Taehyung memang tidak sekekar anak-anak Ares di perkemahan, tapi cukup membuat Jungkook bergidik ngeri dengan otot kotak-kotak diperutnya. Matanya sempat menangkan gundukan besar di bawah perut Taehyung yang membuatnya lebih merona.

"Ingin kubantu melepas baju?"

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras ketika tanpa persetujuan darinya, Taehyung melucuti seluruh kain ditubuhnya. _Hell_ , bukan itu yang membuatnya menggigit bibir, tapi ketika kulitnya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit Taehyung. Jungkook rasa, ia tidak butuh _dimasuki_ jika Taehyung bisa membuatnya klimaks dengan sentuhan-sentuhan kecil.

"Bibirmu berdarah."

Sungguh, sekalipun Taehyung bersikap simpati, seluruh kalimatnya akan terdengar seperti sebuah godaan untuk Jungkook. _Shit_ , siapa yang anaknya Dewi Cinta disini?

"Kau tahu yang harus kau lakukan."

Kemudian yang ada hanya kecipak air liur dan bibir yang saling melumat. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasa nafasnya menipis, memutuskan kontak bibir mereka, membiarkan Taehyung sibuk dengan lehernya, meninggalkan kissmark disana. Sementara ia tengah berusaha untuk menetralkan nafas walaupun hasilnya nihil karena nafas Jungkook selalu habis untuk sebuah lenguhan dan desahan nikmat.

"Akh— _hyung_ hh!" Jungkook memekik saat tiga buah jari kering memasuki analnya ganas. Bergerak memutar, kemudian menusuk titik nikmatnya sesekali.

Diatas, Taehyung sibuk dengan kedua nipple Jungkook yang mulai tegang dan mengeras. Tangannya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memintir nipple kiri Jungkook, sedangkan mulutnya menghisap nipple kanan Jungkook. Berharap ada susu yang keluar dari sana. _Hell_ , ia haus disaat yang tidak tepat.

Ketika Jungkook mencapai klimaks pertamanya, Taehyung menarik keluar jari-jarinya, melepas celananya terburu-buru, kemudian menyiapkan kejantanannya. Sedangkan Jungkook tidak bergerak dari posisinya hanya merona melihat Taehyung yang serabutan. Ia masih terlalu lelah dan menikmati sensasi setelah klimaks, tapi tidak menolak ketika Taehyung melebarkan kakinya dan meletakkan kejantanannya didepan analnya.

"Pelan-pelan, _hyung_ hh."

Seolah tidak mendengarnya, Taehyung memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya dalam sekali hentakan dan dihadiahi jepitan anal Jungkook lengkap dengan pekikan sakit. _Shit_ , aset Taehyung bisa hancur jika seperti ini. Untuk sepertiga menit pertama, Taehyung masih diam, membiarkan anal Jungkook menyesuaikan dengan ukuran _nya_.

Untuk menit-menit selanjutnya, hanya ada suara tabrakan antara kulit, geraman rendah Taehyung dan desahan indah Jungkook. Semuanya seakan menjadi harmoni paling indah yang pernah Taehyung dengar.

Jungkook menemas lengan Taehyung kuat ketika di kejantanannya berkedut, mengakibatkan analnya menyempit dan berimbas pada kejantanan Taehyung yang ikut berkedut juga. Taehyung mempercepat temponya ketika dirasa klimaksnya bersama Jungkook semakin dekat.

Detik berikunya, cairan kental putih yang lengket menyembur, diikuti Taehyung yang ambruk karena kelelahan.

Taehyung menarik kejantanannya keluar dari anal Jungkook, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua kemudian memeluk Jungkook erat,"Tidurlah."

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung kilat," _Hyung_ juga tidur."

.

 **NC END HERE!**

:

Taehyung bangun saat langit berubah jingga dan seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya sudah tidak ditempatnya semula. Baju-baju yang tadinya berserakan di lantai juga sudah lenyap. _Mungkin Jungkook yang membersihkannya_ , pikir Taehyung.

Ia bangkit, mengambil sebuah boxer baru dari lemari dan memakainya sebelum keluar kamar. Langkahnya menuntun Taehyung kedapur. Rumahnya benar-benar sunyi, bahkan serasa Taehyung sendiri yang masih disana.

Ada yang aneh, pikirnya lagi.

"Sayang."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kookie."

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Ia mulai berlarian ke seluruh sudut rumahnya, mencari Jungkook yang mungkin saja bersembunyi sambil meneriakkan nama Jungkook. Ia berhenti sejenak ketika menemukan _sticky note_ menempel di sudut tv.

 **Maafkan aku,** _ **hyung**_ **. Percayalah padaku, aku mencintaimu.**

Rasa takut yang besar menerpanya tiba-tiba. Ia segera meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol dan meletakkan ponselnya didekat telinga; menghubungi Jungkook.

 _Nomor tidak dapat dihubungi, kirim pesan suara setelah terdengar suara bib._

Taehyung rasa, dunianya hancur.

.

.

TBC

* * *

 **A/N**

Maaf yah kalo adegan nc nya ga memuaskan. Sebenernya, author ga bisa bikin nc. Semoga kalian suka dengan chap ini. Hmm, makasih untuk yang kemarin sudah review, dan ini balasan review kalian. Kalo ada yang _ngeh_ , diatas tadi ada isi ramalannya kookie loh.

Hantu Just In : Kangen kamu juga /kisshug/ maaf yah ff kemarin pendek, semoga yang ini lebih panjang yah. Duh, taetae takut ama kookie kalo marah.

gbrlchnerklhn : aku juga setuju kalo kookie cewe.

definn : authornya juga misterius kan? /kidd/ semoga yang chap ini tergolong panjang.

Yoonginugget : sama-sama. Aku juga makasih kamu mau review ff absurd begini.

cookiesnyamphi : ffnya pendek soalnya authornya juga pendek, kkk.

9094 : soalnya aku updatenya mesti malem-malem, pas malem minggu. Kookie lagi banyak pikiran, jadi bawaannya kesel terus sama taetae

peachpetals : duh, aku juga pengen godain kookie. Pasti menyenangkan.

utsukushii02 : hmm, diatas udah ada ramalannya kookie loh.

Pra : iyalah, kookie kan cinta mati ama taetae, masa ga dilindungin.

hsandra : belum bisa jawab nih. Ditungguh next chap aja deh.

adelialyssa : nanti kalo ga ada konflik, ffnya ga asik, jadi aku harus tega walaupun ga tega /loh/

maknaehehso : mamih Aphrodite munculnya entaran. Maka dari itu, karena mereka baru mulai, harus yang berat sekalian /tega/

Kira : yang ini masih rahasia dan kookie emg anak mamih Aphrodite.

RedFlo : author sendiri juga ga tau kookie liet bb apa. Yang penting bb ajah, kkkk.

YM424 a.k.a YulJeon : taetae mah sukanya godain kookie kapanpun dimanapun, harap dimaklumi, kkkk.

JeonJeonzKim : hehehee, jadi ini dia chap nc-nya. Semoga memuaskan. Hubungan mereka baik-baik aja, kok. Dan taetae setia, jadi dia ga sama siapa-siapa. Semoga yang ini panjang. Chuu~ (juga)

Yak, pokoknya terimakasih banyak buat yang review, fav, dan follow. Kalian THE BEST! Semoga ff ini update terus sampek kelar dan doakan authornya ini ga kehabisan ide. Amin.

Oh! Jangan lupa review, fav, or follow yah.

 **XOXO, tryss.**


	7. Chapter 7

-3-

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

* * *

 **Story**

Hari semakin malam dan Taehyung masih berkutat dengan ponselnya didepan televisi. Tangan kanannya memegang _sticky note_ dari Jungkook dengan erat. Matanya merah dan berkaca-kaca dengan daerah yang menghitam dibawah matanya, wajahnya pucat karena seharian belum mendapatkan asupan gizi apapun kecuali makan di Rumah Sakit tadi pagi. Sejujurnya, ia lapar, tapi ketakutan akan kehilangan Jungkook membuatnya mengesampingkan rasa laparnya.

Sudah lebih dari limapuluh kali, Taehyung berusaha untuk menghubungi ataupun mengirim pesan, tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban dari pihak seberang. Pesannya terkirim dengan baik, hanya saja saat ia berusaha untuk menelpon, operator wanitamengesalkan _—menurut Taehyung_ —yang selalu menjawab panggilannya.

Tadi sore, ia berniat mendatangi rumah Jungkook, sialnya ditengah jalan, kepalanya kembali berdenyut kuat, jadi ia memutuskan untuk kembali saja daripada ambruk dijalan dan kembali menginap di Rumah Sakit.

Taehyung berjingat kaget ketika ponselnya bordering singkat bersamaan dengan layarnya yang menyala karena pop-up pesan. Harapannya sudah sangat besar. Mungkin saja Jungkook melupakan ponselnya disuatu tempat dan menghubungi Taehyung setelah melihat banyak pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab.

Namun, itu hanya pesan dari ibunya yang bilang kalau sebentar lagi sampai rumah.

Bukan waktunya lagi untuk mencurigai Jungkook sekalipun kekasihnya itu suka sekali datang dan pergi seenak jidat. Yang jelas, Taehyung akan tetap mencintainya. Hanya saja, semuanya terlampau aneh untuk ia terima.

Hal pertama yang Taehyung curigai adalah tangisan Jungkook saat pertama kali ia menyatakan cinta.

Kedua, Jungkook yang babak belur setelah hilang seminggu.

Ketiga, senyum dan tawa palsu Jungkook.

Bohong jika Taehyung tidak tahu kekasihnya itu menyembunyikan sesuatu. Berkat kejeliannya dalam menganalisa foto potret, tidak sulit untuk membaca ekspresi seseorang. Jangan kira kemampuan fotografinya tidak berguna selama ini, Taehyung saja yang malas cari objek. Saking malasnya, sampai ia tidak punya satupun foto Jungkook.

Parah, bukan?

Hanya satu kesempatannya untuk bertemu Jungkook setelah semua usahanya gagal yaitu berangkat sekolah. Yang jelas, malam ini ia akan minta dimasakkan sesuatu dan segera tidur. Besok, Jungkook harus ditemukan.

:

Pagi-pagi sekali, pemuda bersurai _dark-brown_ itu bangun setelah tujuh jam tidur kurang nyenyak. Pikirannya masih kalut akan hilangnya sang kekasih secara tiba-tiba dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah _sticky note_. Ia melirik jam wekernya, pukul setengah enam lewat lima menit. Masih ada waktu sekitar dua jam lagi untuk berangkat sekolah tapi ia sudah bangkit dari ranjangnya dan melangkah pelan kearah kamar mandi.

Semuanya dijalani Taehyung seperti biasa. Mandi, memakai seragam, sarapan, berangkat sekolah naik bus, kemudian duduk di bangkunya, menunggu Jungkook untuk datang.

"Wow, kau barangkat pagi?" pekikan Jimin menggema dalam kelas yang baru diisi beberapa orang, termasuk ia dan Jimin. Pemuda bantet dengan kemampuan dance diatas rata-rata itu meletakkan bokongnya di kursi milik Jungkook.

Taehyung menanggapinya malas, tapi ia juga tidak kuat untuk tidak menjawab ocehan Jimin. Jiminkan sahabat sejatinya, masa diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Jim, Jungkook sering pindah-pindah sekolah, ya?"

Jimin menatapnya aneh sebelum menjawab.

"Kudengar begitu. Sebelum kami satu sekolah, dia sudah pindah tiga kali. Jungkook juga tidak dekat dengan siapa-siapa, jadi tidak ada yang berani untuk tanya-tanya. Aku juga hanya bertemu dia di klub menari, beruntung kalau papasan di luar klub. Dia suka mendekam di kelas dan cukup pendiam." Jimin melirik Taehyung sesaat,"Yah, hanya itu yang kutahu."

"Lalu, apa dia juga sering absen?"

Jimin memicingkan matanya, menerawang sesuatu di hadapannya,"Tidak tahu. Tapi setiap klub mengadakan pertemuan dadakan, Jungkook selalu hadir. Mungkin dia masuk tiap hari. Mungkin."

Taehyung menghela nafasnya keras, sejak tadi ia tidak menemukan suatu hal yang dapat membahagiakannya,"Menurutmu, apa aku pantas jadi pacar Jungkook? Dia bahkan tidak memberitahuku rahasia-rahasianya dan aku cukup sulit untuk mengerti dia."

"Kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu, Jungkook pasti punya alasan. Dia bahkan tidak berkomentar apapun tentangmu, itu tandanya dia menerimamu apa adanya. Maka dari itu, kau juga harus begitu."

Dan sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, bangku Jungkook tetap kosong.

:

Hoseok sibuk dengan lokernya ketika Namjoon datang dan merangkulnya tiba-tiba. Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu berjengit kaget namun segera tersenyum setelah mengetahui siapa pelaku yang merangkulnya tiba-tiba.

"Kau mengagetiku." Ujarnya kesal.

"Maaf." Kemudian mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Hoseok,"Pulang sekolah ada waktu?"

"Ada."

Namjoon melepaskan rangkulan pada bahu kekasihnya kemudian bersandar di loker orang lain,"Taehyung ingin pergi ke rumah Jungkook."

Hoseok menutup pintu lokernya kemudian menatap Namjoong bingung,"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau pacarku." Jawab Namjoon.

Baiklah, mungkin kalian pikir Hoseok akan merona. _Hell_ , dia bukan _uke_ feminin yang suka merona hanya karena gombalan _cheesy_ Kim Namjoon. Memang Hoseok merasa senang, tapi tidak sesenang ketika ia memenangkan semangkuk besar _jajangmyeon_ di kedai langganannya.

"Terserah." kemudian ia berlalu ke kelasnya.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, membiarkan kekasihnya itu untuk melangkah sendirian. Merekakan sudah besar, kenapa harus diantar sana sini kalau bisa sendiri? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di otak manusia ber-IQ 148 seperti Kim Namjoon.

:

"Jadi ini rumah Jungkook?"

Hoseok menatap ketiga pemuda yang ada di kedua sisinya bergantian dengan raut wajah bertanya-tanya. Taehyung hanya menatapnya datar sebelum mengangguk pelan. Sekalipun hanya sepersekian detik Taehyung dan Hoseok saling menatap, pemuda kelahiran tahun sembilanpuluh lima itu tahu Hoseok sedang ketakutan. Jadi, dari mana Taehyung tahu? Matanya ataukah bibirnya yang bergetar?

Keduanya.

Jimin menyenggol pelan tubuhnya dengan siku,"Untuk apa membawa kami?"

"Aku hampir pingsan kemarin."

Taehyung mendekat ke pagar rumah Jungkook, dua senti lagi jarinya akan menyentuh bel sebelum Hoseok menghentikannya dengan tidak _elite_.

"Jangan!"

Pekikan Hoseok diiringi Namjoon dan Jimin yang terperanjat kaget. Bagaimana dengan Taehyung? Ia masih dalam posisinya.

Taehyung menoleh,"Kenapa?"

Matahari semakin condong ke barat dan burung-burung mulai pulang ke sarangnya masing-masing. Udara semakin dingin ditambah tubuh tanpa mantel adalah keadaan yang buruk. Sangat buruk. Sungguh, Taehyung hanya berharap pagar akan terbuka sendiri karena keributan mereka dan menampakkan Jeon Jungkook dalam keadaan sehat. Hanya itu harapannya, doanya, keinginannya.

Tapi kenapa?

Melihat Hoseok ketakutan setengah mati dengan bibir bergetar dan mencegahnya menekan bel rumah Jungkook adalah sebuah pertanda buruk. Ia tidak ingin tahu, bahkan sekedar membayangkanpun tidak mau, tapi ia harus tahu jawaban atas kecurigaannya pada Hoseok.

Kenapa Hoseok ketakutan?

Kenapa Hoseok mencegahnya?

Dan, kenapa Hoseok mau datang bersama mereka?

Demi Tuhan, Hoseok bahkan belum kenal langsung dengan Jungkook. Mungkin Namjoon pernah menceritakannya tapi tetap saja tidak logis ketakutan pada hal yang bahkan belum sempat dipastikan. Seadainya mereka pernah bertemu, setidaknya sekali saja. Hoseok punya alasan kuat untuk takut. Tapi dia hanyalah pacar Namjoon yang tidak sengaja ikut ke rumah Jungkook.

"Rumahnya gelap." Hoseok asal menjawab,"Dia pasti tidak dirumah. Ayo pulang, sekarang sudah malam."

"Iya, lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Dan kalimat Namjoon menjadi panutan _seluruh umat_.

:

Hari minggu yang lambat bagi seorang Kim Taehyung.

Ia masih bergelung di dalam selimutnya walaupun jam wekernya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh sebih seperempat. Bukannya ia malas. Ia sudah mencoba untuk izin keluar pada sang Ibu, namun hasilnya nihil. Jadi Taehyung lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamar, bergulung di dalam selimut dan tidur.

Omong-omong, Taehyung rindu Jungkook.

Sejak kemarin ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan itu menyiksanya.

 _Ibuku adalah Aphrodite._

 _Ibuku adalah Aphrodite._

 _Ibuku adalah Aphrodite_. Pengakuan Jungkook dua hari kemarin kembali terputar, menggema dalam kepalanya, menggelitik isi otaknya agresif, membisikkan seluruh dugaan yang diinginkannya.

Apa Jungkook marah karena ia tidak percaya?

Demi Tuhan, ia tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti Jungkook. Lagian orang gila mana yang bisa mempunyai anak dengan Dewa ataupun Dewi? Ia memang pernah mendengarnya, tapi memang ada sungguhan?

Pintu kamarnya terketuk dari luar, diikuti suara ibunya,"Nak, temanmu berkunjung."

"Siapa?"

"Jung Hoseok."

Oh, sungguh waktu yang sangat tepat.

:

Taehyung mengajak Hoseok ke halaman rumahnya, menjauhkan diri dari ibunya yang mungkin saja masuk kamar tiba-tiba dan memotong obrolan mereka. Sebenarnya bukan obrolan, lebih menjorok sebagai mengintrogasi Jung Hoseok. Ia harus mendapatkan jawaban dari Hoseok. Dan ketika Hoseok datang kerumahnya, kecurigaannya pada Hoseok semakin menggunung.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum duduk di sebuah bangku batu yang ada di halaman Taehyung dengan wajah muram. Entah ia terlalu banyak pikiran atau bagaimana, yang jelas Taehyung harus percaya dengan semua ucapannya.

"Kukira Jungkook sudah memberitahumu."

Taehyung menatapnya datar. Jika Hoseok yang datang dengan cuma-cuma, maka hak Taehyung sekarang adalah mendengarkan dan bicara seperlunya; tidak boleh bertanya ataupun menyela.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya ia rada tidak mengerti Hoseok ingin bilang apa,"Bisa hyung jelaskan? Aku agak bingung."

"Dia keturunan asli Aphrodite, lahir secara langsung dari _rahim_ sang Dewi Cinta."

Oke, Taehyung cukup sulit untuk mencernanya. Dan Hoseok cukup tahu apa arti dari tatapan _blank_ adik kelasnya ini.

"Kupikir dia bohong." Cicit Taehyung.

Hoseok mendengus geli,"Bohong? Setelah kalian saling mencintai? Mati saja kau!" kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk tidak tertawa. _Btw_ , menahan tawa itu sulit, bung. Coba saja.

Hoseok melanjutkan,"Dengar. Mungkin kau pikir Jungkook selama ini datang dan pergi seenaknya karena dia bosan padamu atau marah padamu, tapi jawabannya tidak. Jungkook mencoba melindungimu. Bodohnya, dia tidak tahu ramalannya sendiri."

Hoseok diam sejenak untuk mengambil nafas sekalian membiarkan Taehyung mencerna kalimatnya.

"Keturunan Aphrodite sudah diramalkan sejak ratusan tahun lalu, bahwa kebangkitan Kronos akan semakin cepat datang apabila keturunan Aphrodite jatuh cinta pada manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya, tapi yang jelas, jika kau mau menunggu Jungkook untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, kau akan bahagia.

Aku dapat laporan dari Jimin kalau kau habis _begituan_ dengan Jungkook, dan itu sudah sepertiga jalan. Kalau sampai Jungkook hamil dan melahirkan anakmu— _woah_ , aku mau mati saja hari itu. Aku sangat tidak ingin berhadapan dengan Kronos.

Hidup anak-anak Aphrodite sudah terlalu berat. Jangan kau buat Jungkook menyesal sudah dilahirkan oleh _ibunya_."

Hoseok melirik jam tangannya kemudian tersenyum masam,"Sepertinya sampai disini saja. Aku pulang."

Pacar Namjoon itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika Taehyung terus memasang wajah _blank_ , ia berujar,"Kuberitahu satu rahasia. Aku anak dewi Kebijaksanaan, Athena."

Kemudian Hoseok lenyap, termakan cahaya kuning menyilaukan bersamaan udara yang bercampur dengan aroma vanilla.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Yuhuu, adakah yang kangen sama aku? /gaada/  
Adakah yang nungguin ini ff update? /gaada/

Duh, maafkan author-gila yang mulai menyeleweng dari plot awal di chap ini. Ceritanya aku ganti alur, maapkeun, yahh. Abisnya aku suka begitu sih, nanti kalo kerasa ga cocok sama plot awal, tiba-tiba ganti sendiri.

oh iya, mulai besok, panggil 'tryss' aja ya. Kan aneh kalo manggilnya thor/author.

Hm, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih kepada para reader (yang lama ataupun baru) yang sudah mau repot-repot review dan menggunakan kuota yang ada untuk baca ff saya ini. Begitu juga kepada para pemilik akun yang menekan tombol follow dan favorite. Sayang kalian.

Dibawah ini ada balasan buat yang review di chap6. Silahkan cari nama masing-masing.

cookiesnyamphi : hmm, percaya ngga ya? Rahasia.

adelialyssa : jadi makhluk darah campuran itu demigod. Makasih udah review yahh.

Hantu Just In : maklum, aku juga masih polos /eh?/ jadi NCnya ga usah yang hot-hot. kamu reviewnya ambigu, kkk.

Vookie : hmm, sudah dipastikan kalo ff ini happy end. Tenang saja.

kookie97 : demi celana jungkook yg dipinjem rapmon ampe bolong. Mungkin tuhan udah takdirin kamu ga bisa tidur terus nemu ini ff laknat ini, kkk. Maklum, aku kan belum pengalaman, ga usah hot-hot dulu.

diannurmayasari15 : karena—rahasia!

Linkz account : wah kamu menanyakan isi next chap. Bahaya ini, kkk.

peachpetals : ramalannya yang muncul di tv rumah tae. Soalnya aku pengen sesuatu yang ga mainstream, jadi dibuat begitu, kkkk.

Yoonginugget : seandainya aku misahin mereka, mereka nanti bakal bareng lagi kok.

definn : wah, NCnya dibilang hot coba. Mungkin karena kita masih polos— _dalam tanda kutip_.

Anunya Bangtan : sepertinya kookie memang menghilang /ketawa-evil/

JeonJeonzKim : ahahhaa, tae mah sukanya gitu, nyiksa kookie. Mungkin karena aku masih _polos_ , jadi gak hot, ya? Makasih semangatnya, kkkk. /peluk JeonJeonzKim/

kyuminrawr : yah, begitulah. Tapi akhirnya nanti beda kok, ditunggu saja.

hsandra : semua jawaban yang kamu tanyain, jawabannya adalah RAHASIA, kkkk.

Strawbaekberry : maafkan aku, kalo ceritanya mulus, nanti kalian gamau baca, hehehh. Nanti vkook pasti bersatu kok. Tenang saja.

octakyuu : kan emg dari awal kookie sukanya kayak jelangkung.

blueewild951230 : iyap teman, ini sudah dilanjut.

gbrlchnerklhn : hmm, jadi kamu cuma nunggu adegan _itu_ yah? Hayoo, ngaku, kkkk.

YM424 : makasih udah bilang NCnya hot, semoga puas, kkkk. /apanyayangpuas?/

rizqiqaharini : elah, tae mah dari dulu emang nakal. Sepertinya dia cuma nganggep kookie bercanda deh.

maknaehehso : sepertinya kookie memang udah ga polos dari dulu deh, kkk. Gak ilang selamanya kok, tenang saja.

Rookie : iya gpp kok. Wah, bilangin makasih sama temenmu yah. Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, kookie memang anak mamih Aphrodite.

syunan : hmm, sepertinya permintaan kamu tergantung plotnya yah. Nanti kalo ada waktu yg pas, mungkin bisa aku tambahin. Tapi jangan terlalu berharap sama aku, soalnya aku suka php /eh?/

KimTaeChim95 : oke, chingu. Ini udah dilanjut.

utsukushii02 : hm, mungkin kookie lelah, makanya tae ditinggal bentar dulu.

Pokoknya aku banyak berterimakasih sama kalian semua. Bahkan sama reader yg sepertinya lupa untuk review, follow or favorite. Yang jelas aku menunggu jejak kalian, kkkk. Semoga kalian suka sama chap ini dan mengharapkan chap selanjutnya. Jangan bosen-bosen sama aku yah?

 **XOXO, tryss.**


	8. Chapter 8

-3-

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

* * *

 **Story**

Untuk kedua kalinya di bulan ini, Jungkook terbangun dikasur pondoknya. Bedanya, kini ia ditunggui tiga saudara laki-lakinya—Wonwoo dan si kembar Youngmin-Kwangmin. Suasana kamarnya masih sama saja sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ia pergi dari sini dan kembali pulang, tapi wajah ketiga saudara laki-lakinya terlihat aneh.

Terutama Wonwoo, ia terlihat ketakutan, tapi berusaha untuk tersenyum walau Jungkook pun tahu ia sedang terpaksa. Disisi lain, si kembar hanya membawakan bubur dengan wajah datar.

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh. Jungkook yakin suatu hal baru saja terjadi. Sangat yakin.

Dengan suara serak, Jungkook bertanya,"Kenapa aku disini?"

Ketiganya sempat lempar pandang sebelum satu per satu menggeleng pelan dan keluar dari kamar Jungkook— _menolak untuk ditanyai lebih lanjut_.

Diluar, langit menggelap bersamaan dengan suara burung hantu dan para pekemah yang mulai beristirahat dari latihan perang ataupun turnamen tertentu. Beberapa kali terdengar dentingan besi bertumbuk dari pondok Ares. Jangan tanya. Anak-anak Ares memang begitu, mendedikasihkan sebagian besar waktu mereka untuk adu kekuatan.

Otaknya memaksa untuk memutar memori suatu hal, berdengung nyaring hingga berdenyut sana sini dengan cepat. Menyelam untuk menemukan memori terbaru yang Jungkook ingat, tapi sia-sia.

Ia tidak ingat apapun.

Tidak sedikitpun.

Ia berhak untuk marah, tapi tidak tahu ingin marah pada siapa. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak boleh lagi punya hak untuk marah. Sudah terlajur, mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sudah hilang, sukar kembali. Kenapa harus marah pada yang menghapusnya sekalipun Jungkook tahu siapa yang melakukannya.

Semua yang sudah terjadi tidak mungkin terulang dan semua yang hilang akan tidak akan kembali. Itu hukum alam, bung. Tidak ada yang berhak untuk melanggar hukum alam. Lagian seseorang yang menghapus ingatannya pasti memiliki alasan tersendiri. Entah baik atau buruk, yang jelas Jungkooklah yang akan kena imbas. Bukankah begitu?

Mungkin Jungkook bisa menyangkalnya dengan pepatah, _karma masih berlaku_. Tapi bagaimana kalau orang yang ini kebal dengan pepatah tersebut.

Jungkook menarik diri dari pikirannya ketika seorang wanita paruh baya dengan daster dan apron biru yang sudah kusam masuk ke kamarnya. Ditangannya ada semangkuk bubur hangat dan jus nanas. Omong-omong Jungkook benci jus nanas. Jungkook bilang, rasanya gatal.

Untuk pertama kalinya, jungkook mengdengus kasar pada sang wanita. Ya untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup dan mungkin seterusnya.

"Ibu bisa jelaskan padaku?"

Wanita itu— _Aphrodite dalam bentuk manusianya_ —menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lebar, menciptakan sebuah senyum mematikan. Manusia yang melihatnya mungkin akan langsung jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila. Tapi ini Jeon Jungkook; _anaknya, darah dagingnya, keturunannya_. Buat apa Jungkook jatuh cinta pada sang Ibu jika pada dasarnya pemuda itu memang sudah cinta pada ibunya dari lahir.

"Memang apa yang perlu ibu jelaskan?"

 _Skak mat_.

Usaha Jungkook untuk menelan ludahnya terlalu keras. Memang apa? Ia saja tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan sudut hatinya berdenyut pelan— _tidak sakit, hanya usaha untuk menunjukkan ada sesuatu yang mengisinya_ —dengan suasana sedih mendalam. Masa iya Jungkook menanyakan hal ini pada sang Ibu, kan tidak elite.

Bercanda.

Pada akhirnya, Jungkook tetap menyuarakan rasa penasarannya yang mengebu-gebu,"Aku merasa _kurang_ ," Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya bersalah,"mungkin ibu tahu alasannya."

Aphrodite menaruh bubur dan jus nanas di meja nakas dekat ranjang Jungkook kemudian duduk di sebelah pemuda yang setengah badannya masih terbungkus selimut,"Semua hal terjadi karena suatu alasan, baik alasan yang dapat diketahui maupun tidak, baik ataupun buruk."

Aphrodite berlalu keluar kamar, meninggalkan Jungkook dengan bubur, jus nanas dan ponselnya yang tergeletak di ujung ranjang. Jungkook meraihnya ogah-ogahan, menyalakannya dan membaca _pop-up_ pesan dari orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Isinya terlalu aneh, tapi Jungkook merasa familiar. Sialnya, ia sedang tidak ingat apapun, jadi pesan-pesan itu hanya angin belaka. Tangannya bergerak cekatan, menghapus seluruh pesan karena dirasa memori ponselnya hampir penuh, memblokir nomor sang pengirim dan mulai bermain di SNS. Namun, nama yang sama kembali muncul di kotak pesan SNSnya.

Jungkook bergumam kesal," _Ck_ , siapa _sih_ Kim Taehyung ini?"

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Yup, chapter ini memang sengaja aku bikin pendek sekali karena aku cuma mau menjelaskan gimana keadaan Jungkook saat hilang. Nyatanya dia balik ke perkemahan, tapi ibunya bikin dia lupa ingatan. Memang rada aneh sih chapter yang ini, tapi aku berharap kalian suka.

Di chapter ini memang aku sengaja ga munculin scene Taehyung sama sekali. Sedangkan di chapter kemarin juga ga ada Jungkook. Aku pengen nekanin kalo mereka emang mulai ga punya cara lagi buat bersama. Cukup segitu saja, dan dibawah ada reply dari review kemarin.

Oh, ya. Sama kemarin itu, yang anak Athena si hosiki. Mungkin kalimatku agak bingungin, jadi aku ralat.

taehyungkece : bukan, yang anak Athena-nya hosiki.

JeonJeonzKim : niatnya aku mau ngeluarin jin sebagai orang lain yg ga ada hubungannya sama anak2 dewa, cuma masih belum keluar aja. Ga sepenuhnya m-preg sih, aku juga masih bingung yang satu ini. Chuu juga~

vkook shipper : yap, tebakan chingu benar. Untuk mpreg-nya masih dipertimbangkan. Mari tunggu sampai next chap saja.

Hantu Just In : untungnya aku ga baperan, kkkk. Hm, untuk kuki hamil masih dipertimbangakan. Terimakasih pujiannya, aku bakal sering2 bikin kamu baper /nahloh/

maknaehehso : ceritanya di ff ini, semua demigod bisa ilang pake kekuatan mereka.

Linkz account : hosiki cuma takut kalo tae kenapa-napa gra2 punya hubungan ama anak Aphrodite. Yah, begitulah. Jadi kamu ga kangen aku? /hiks/

Vookie : yap, sudah dilanjut kawan.

Yoonginugget : hmm, untuk urusan mpreg nya aku masih mempertimbangkan. Yah, memang begitulah.

diannurmayasari15 : udah biasa lah, kalo tae mah setia masang muka blank.

Yuri Ta Kookie 21 : emg niatnya bikin mereka berdua nelangsa, jadi nanti readersnya pada baper /niatjahat/ bercanda, kok.

utsukushi02 : ikut puk puk taetae

Pra : mungkin bertapa di gua hantu, kkk.

gbrlchnerklhn : hosiki memang anak Athena, tp taetae tetap manusia biasa yang sengkleknya ga ketulungan.

blueewild951230 : makasih udah suka sama ff absurd ini, kkkk.

cookiesnyamphi : ahahha, ternyata kamu sadar kalo kuki ga nongol /ketawanista/ tp di chap ini khusus kuki walaupun pendeknya minta ampun.

definn : iyap, btw aku ga berani bayangin kronos kaya gmn, yang penting dia itu mengerikanlah.

KiranARMY : ahhaa, ga perlu merasa bersalah, kita sama-sama manusia /iyalah-_-/ senangnya kiran suka sama ff ini. Baca sampek kelar yah, kkkk.

bngtnxoap : uhhh, kamu suka filmnya, aku suka bukunya. kita bisa jadi couple /eh?/ gpp, aku juga suka sok akrab. Jadi intinya kita sama aja, kkkk.

Anunya Bangtan : sepertinya image soim hosiki ga bisa diubah, kkk.

adelialyssa : untuk pertanyaan pertama, aku jawab aja. Jadi, hosiki takut di rumah kuki itu gra2 hosiki tahu juga ramalan anak Aphrodite. Nah, kan dia kasian ama vkook. Mereka saling cinta tp susah buat bareng. Seperti permintaan, pertanyaan yg lain ga aku jawab dulu, kkkk.

kookie97 : hm, sepertinya aku harus dengerin lagunya citacitata waktu nulis ff ini, kkkk. Mian, aku emg sukanya nulis chapternya pendek2, ehheee.

hsandra : aduhh, kamu mesti kecewa. Mian ne?

octakyuu : kuki balik kok, cuma baliknya masih lama, kkk.

Jinheejae : please, jangan mati, aku butuh kamu untuk mengisi hari-hariku /WHAT?/ *abaikan saja*

YolYol17 : mereka datang untuk kita. /abaikan-author-edan-ini/

Suni380 : pergi, dibawa sang ibu kembali ke asalnya. /serasa-nonton-drama/

Keepbeef Chicken Chubu : btw, uname kamu bikin aku pengen makan ayam /abaikan/ jungkooknya diculik mamih Aphrodite. Taetae tetep manusia kok.

peachpetals : yup, hosiki emg dibuat ga ada masalah ama namjun. Si namjun kan manusia IQ tinggi. Kkk, ternyata km sadar. Yoongi sama jin emg belum keluar, niatnya keluar akhiran.

Yak, sepertinya banyak yang pengen uri-kuki hamil dan melahirnya anaknya si taetae. Maaf juga buat para pecinta yoongi dan jin, mereka belum bisa keluar deket-deket ini. Aku terlalu bingung buat naruh banyak peran dalam satu ff. maafkan author satu ini, ya?

Btw, hari ini (23/3), aku ulang tahun! /gatanya/ ff ini cuma sebagian kecil ungkapan dari rasa bahagia saya /cium-reader-satu-satu/

 **XOXO, Tryss**


	9. Chapter 9

-3-

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

* * *

 **Story**

Sejak hari itu. Hari dimana Taehyung sembuh, Jeon Jungkook menghilang. Lenyap tak berbekas. Mungkin saja tertelan bumi. Siapa yang tahu?

Malamnya, ponsel Taehyung sudah tidak dapat mendeteksi ponsel Jungkook. Hal yang sama terjadi di akun SNSnya. Nama Jungkook sudah tidak muncul di kolom pencarian. Taehyung bingung dan nyaris gila. Lebih dari seminggu bolos sekolah, menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam didalam rumah.

Jangan kira Taehyung bolos karena patah hati setengah mati. Ia memang patah hati, tapi Hoseok sudah menjelaskan semuanya hari minggu lalu. Sudah jelas, Taehyung tinggal menunggu waktu berjalan dan membawa Jeon Jungkooknya kembali.

Beberapa kali, Jimin datang mengunjunginya. Membawa kaset film terbaru ataupun segelas _macchiato_. Namjoon dan Hoseok mengunjunginya juga walaupun hanya sekali.

Apa Taehyung takut dengan Hoseok? Tidak.

Kalau ia tidak takut pada Jungkook, kenapa ia harus takut pada Hoseok? Sama sekali tidak ada alasannya.

Dengan begitu, tiga tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Taehyung tidak pernah memaksa Hoseok memberi tahu bagaimana keadaan Jungkook, karena Hoseok sendiri juga tidak tahu. _Well_ , Jung Hoseok itu anak Athena yang jarang _pulang ke asalnya_. Jelas saja ia tidak tahu Jungkook dimana. Padahal jika Hoseok mau, sudah dari tahun-tahun kemarin ia menemukan bocah kelinci itu.

Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Kim Taehyung sekarang?

Sehat dan baik-baik saja.

Baik-baik saja?

Tidak juga.

Beberapa kali, Min Yoongi— _partner kerjanya_ —memergoki Taehyung tengah melamun, menatap album kenangan dari sekolahnya dengan wajah sedih. Siapa sangka, ada Jungkook disana— _dikolom siswa yang pindah sekolah sebelum lulus_. Bibir tipis itu tengah melebar, membentuk curva paling indah yang pernah Taehyung lihat dan bayangkan.

"Kau mau cerita?"

Yoongi duduk disebelah Taehyung, membawa lensa dan pembersihnya, melakukan kegiatannya sambil menemani Taehyung.

Omong-omong, Taehyung menjadi fotografer disaat kuliahnya belum selesai. Ia bekerja pada sebuah studio foto terkenal milik teman ayahnya sebagai pekerja tetap dan menjadi wartawan _freelance_. Ibunya bilang, Taehyung harus mulai membiayai hidupnya sendiri, mengumpulkan uang sedikit demi sedikit walaupun beberapa kali meminta jatah pada keluarganya.

Kembali lagi pada Taehyung dan Yoongi yang menikmati waktu luang mereka di kantor dengan suhu _air conditioner_ rendah. Mm, sekarang musim panas. Tidak salah, kan menyalakan _air conditioner_ sampai suhu enam belas derajat? Bukannya kalian juga begitu?

Taehyung melirik Yoongi sekilas sebelum membuka halaman album berikutnya sebagai sebuah alibi. Malu saja jika ada yang memergokimu sedang memandangi foto mantan—eh? Tunggu, Taehyung, kan belum putus dengan Jungkook, kenapa harus dibilang mantan?

Yoongi tersenyum tipis,"Tidak usah pura-pura begitu. Kau mengamati foto pemuda itu setiap hari, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu."

Album di tangan Taehyung tertutup dalam hentakan keras diiringi dengusan kesal dari sang penutup," _Hyung_ tidak akan percaya kalau kuceritakan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Taehyung menyahut cepat,"Karena dia anak Aphrodite."

Ada selang waktu hening yang lama sebelum Yoongi tersenyum lebih lebar, meletakkan pembersih lensa dan menyempatkan diri menepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum mengambil lensa-lensa yang lain.

Sejak awal, pemuda pemilik surai _dark-brown_ itu sudah menduga kalau respon Yoongi akan sama saja dengan orang-orang sebelumnya. Satu yang berbeda, Yoongi tidak terang-terangan tertawa dihadapannya.

Yoongi kembali dengan lensa lainnya dan duduk di sebelah Taehyung.

"Sudah kuduga, _hyung_ tidak percaya." Kata Taehyung lesu.

"Kata siapa?"

"Karena _hyung_ menepuk pundakku, bersikap seperti menyemangatiku walaupun _hyung_ ingin tertawa." Ujar Taehyung bersungut-sungut.

"Kenapa tidak percaya?" Yoongi melirik jam di atas meja kerjanya sebelum melanjutkan acaranya membersihkan lensa,"Aku percaya adanya Dewa-Dewi. Kenapa harus tidak percaya dengan adanya _demigod_?"

Taehyung nyaris menangis. Sejak tiga tahun lalu, belum pernah ada seseorang yang bersikap wajar dengan ceritanya. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya saja tidak percaya. Dan orang pertama yang mempercayainya adalah Min Yoongi. Pemuda yang baru beberapa bulan dikenalnya.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam,"Sejak hari pertama dia pindah, aku sudah menyukainya. Tiga minggu sebelumnya, teman sebangkuku meninggal dan Jungkook yang menempati bangku itu. Semuanya berjalan seperti biasa. Dia menyukaiku juga dan kami pacaran. Suatu hari, aku kecelakaan. Entah karena apa, yang jelas Jungkook menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku memaksanya untuk cerita. Besoknya dia hilang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Yoongi melirik jam diatas meja. Bersikap seolah menunggu keajaiban terjadi,"Kau mencarinya?"

"Ya. Tapi _demigod_ lain menghentikanku."

Yoongi tidak mengira, mendengarkan cerita Taehyung— _yang kemungkinan besar bohong itu_ —telah menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya. Dan ia punya dua artis solo menunggu di studio fotonya. Bukan maksud Yoongi tidak percaya pada teman seperjuangannya. Kadang ada hal-hal yang memang tidak dapat dipercaya di dunia ini terjadi. Semuanya atas kehendak Tuhan. Bukankah begitu?

Sekalipun Yoongi memaksa dirinya untuk tidak percaya, Taehyung sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan rasa keputusasaannya. Sekalipun pemuda bernama Jeon Jungkook itu menghindar, setidaknya ada kemungkinan nol koma nol satu persen untuk berpapasan dijalan. Faktor lainnya karena Taehyung yang duduk termenung seolah menunggu ajal menjemputnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi." Yoongi berujar halus. Berusaha untuk tidak menyinggung Taehyung karena ditinggal begitu saja.

"Ya," kata Taehyung,"Aku juga harus berburu berita untuk uang tambahan." Senyumnya merekah kembali kurang dari lima detik. Benar-benar _mood-swing_ yang mengerikan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang Min Yoongi.

:

Cuaca benar-benar ekstrim akhir-akhir ini. Suhu yang nyaris mencapai tiga puluh delapan celcius itu mungkin saja bisa membakar Taehyung atau lebih tepatnya memanggang. Setengah dari kaos biru polos _sleeveless_ yang ia kenakan sudah basah dan sialnya ia belum dapat satupun berita. Sedangkan celana pendek selututnya tidak membantu. _Shit_ , Taehyung jadi ingin telanjang saja.

Tidak mungkin Taehyung menulis berita tentang buruknya suhu akhir-akhir ini. Adanya hanya, beritanya akan ditolak dan uang bulanannya kurang.

Hari semakin sore, membawa bias jingga di langit Seoul. Taehyung tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman setelah merasa putus asa mencari berita. Mungkin besok akan jadi hari keberuntungannya. Manusia harus terus berusaha, kan? Dan Tuhan tidak pernah memberikan cobaan yang mustahil diselesaikan oleh hambanya.

Sekaleng minuman isotonik yang didapatkannya dari mesin minuman taman tergeletak disebelahnya tanpa isi. _Well_ , Taehyung menghabiskannya semenit tanpa berhenti. Ia dehidrasi di musim panas ini dan kelaparan karena lupa makan siang. Seingatnya, sebelum berangkat tadi, ia hanya makan sebungkus roti isi. Dan jelasnya, satu bungkus roti isi tidak akan pernah mengenyangkan Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponselnya dan menyalakannya. Sedikit bersantai tidak akan membunuhnya, kan?

Ia hanya butuh waktu untuk beristirahat setelah kelelahan mengejar hal yang bahkan tidak pernah Taehyung tahu. Reporter selalu begitu, jadi tidak usah tanya. Ada satu pesan dari ibunya, kemudian beberapa temannya dari studio foto yang mengajaknya minum nanti malam. Untuk informasi saja, Taehyung tidak tertarik hura-hura sebelum Jeon Jungkook muncul lagi.

"Permisi," suara kecil itu mengagetkannya. Taehyung nyaris melempar ponselnya jika kontrol kagetnya tidak bekerja dengan baik.

Ia sedikit untuk mendongak, menatap kesal pemuda yang mengejutkannya tapi setiap umpatan dan rasa kesalnya hanya bersarang dalam tenggorokannya, enggan untuk keluar atau ia akan menyakiti pemuda manis di hadapannya.

Bukan, ini bukan sebuah déjà vu. Taehyung bahkan yakin ia tidak pernah memiliki adegan romantic seperti ini. Maksudnya bertemu dengan seorang pemuda di sore hari yang panas. Sungguh tidak masuk akal. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasakan déjà vu aneh itu.

Perasaan yang sama ketika ia bertemu Jeon Jungkook tiga tahun yang lalu. Perasaan yang sama ketika pualamnya bersirobok dengan _onyx_ Jungkook. Sebuah getaran yang terlampau rumit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi setiap orang tahu apa arti dari getaran aneh itu.

Sayangnya, déjà vu yang dialami Taehyung tidak berakhir disana.

Tunggu sebentar, sebuah déjà vu atau bukan, akhirnya Taehyung tidak dapat memastikannya. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, ia jatuh cinta pada sosok yang sama.

"Ju,jungkook."

.

.

TBC

* * *

A/N

Maaf untuk masa update yang terlalu lama. Sepertinya saya memutuskan untuk tidak bikin adegan m-preg disini. Terlalu panjang dan beresiko. Tapi saya akan usahakan, ff selanjutnya adalah m-preg.

Dan maaf karena tidak bisa balas satu-satu review kalian di chapie sebelumnya. Intinya saya berterima kasih sama ucapan dan doa-doa kalian di ulang tahun saya. Review kalian sudah cukup membuat saya bahagia di hari ulang tahun.

Selamat datang juga para readers-nim baru dan, jangan lupa review, fav, follow. Begitu juga readers-nim yang sudah membantu saya melewati hari-hari demi menulis next-chap. Kalian sungguh berjasa.

Untuk pengumuman saja, dekat-dekat ini, ff Aphrodite's Son akan segera sampai di akhir cerita. Saya cuma berharap kalian jangan lupakan saya.

Ini dia nama-nama yang menulis review mereka di chapie sebelumnya:  
shirayuki miu, **kookie97** , Hantu Just In, **deshintamirna** , octakyuu, **vkook** shipper, **hsandra** , applecrushx, **Yuri Ta Kookie** , Vookie, **JeonJeonzKim** , peachpetals, **gbrlchnerklhn** , utsukushii02, **Yoonginugget** , adelialyssa, **KiranARMY** , diannyrmayasari15, **Anunya Bangtan** , YolYol17, **cookiesnyamphi** , Pra, **Jinheejae** , chyper69, **JungKen** , jeon97, **YM424** , Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, **9094** , anivk.

 **Salam sayang, tryss**.


	10. Chapter 10

-3-

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son**

.

Jeon Jungkook X Kim Taehyung  
(and others BTS pairing)

.

Summary  
Jeon Jungkook menyembunyikan fakta penting dari kekasihnya—Kim Taehyung. Dan Taehyung sendiri tidak pernah mengerti kenapa Jungkook bisa memikatnya hanya karena sebuah tatapan singkat nan polosnya. Kemudian sebuah fakta memukul Taehyung kuat, bahwa Jungkook berbeda dengannya.

.

WARNING!  
Typo(s). Bromance.

* * *

 **Story**

Tuhan sudah menentukan setiap garis takdir. Memilih dua orang tertentu untuk bertemu dalam sebuah garis yang saling melintang. Ada ribuan orang di dunia ini, dan mereka memiliki garis yang saling tumpang tindih. Terlalu rumit. Taehyung tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkannya.

Hanya saja, benang antara Jungkook dan Taehyung tidak bisa diluruskan dengan mudah. Atau memang Tuhan sengaja membuatnya terikat erat agar mereka tidak bisa dipisahkan. Tapi, siapa yang membuatnya begitu? Aphrodite ataukah Eros? Pilih salah satu.

Sedangkan kalian sibuk menerka, biarkan Taehyung menikmati Jungkook _baru_ nya.

"Ne—A,apa kita saling kenal?" kedua tangan Jungkook meremas tali tas selempangnya lebih erat. Ia takut.

Pemuda dihadapannya ini, Jungkook tidak mengingatnya. Apakah ia salah satu masa lalu yang baik ataupun buruk. Jungkook hanya berusaha untuk menghadapi rasa takutnya yang makin membesar. Memang tidak bohong kalau ritme jantungnya berubah berantakan, tapi Jungkook sendiri bingung kenapa ia bisa bereaksi seperti itu.

Taehyung berdiri dalam hentakan cepat, membuat Jungkook terlonjak kaget hingga mundur selangkah. Tangannya menggapai kedua bahu Jungkook, menahannya agar tidak pergi lebih jauh lagi.

"Taehyung. Kim Taehyung." Ujarnya putus asa,"Kau tidak ingat aku?"

:

Jungkook menyesap segelas es coklatnya pelan. Matanya bergerak kecil, mengamati pemuda yang sedang berapa di meja kasir untuk membayar pesanan. _Hey_ , Jungkook punya dasar atas kecurigaannya, jangan asal main tuduh saja.

Siapa yang tidak curiga ketika kau berniat duduk sebentar di sebuah bangku taman, seorang pemuda malah mengajakmu ke kedai minuman terdekat untuk dua cangkir minuman dingin. Kalau ada sianidanya bagaimana?

Pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kim Taehyung itu sudah selesai dengan urusan bayar-membayar ketika ponsel Jungkook menyala dengan sendirinya, diikuti sebuah pop-up pesan line dari saudarinya di perkemahan. Paling hanya meminta Jungkook segera kembali, jadi ia menekan tombol _close_ dan meletakkan ponselnya kembali. Intinya, Jungkook tidak peduli.

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat aku?"

Jungkook menggeleng singkat. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa pada pemuda— _ehem_ —tampan dihadapannya ini,"Maaf."

Taehyung memicingkan matanya heran,"Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

Kim Taehyung, Jungkook saja juga tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa minta maaf padamu. Padahal dia jelas jelas tidak mengingatmu. Itu hanya sebagian kecil dari reflek Jungkook jika tidak mengingat orang-orang dari masa lalunya.

"Kau orang baik, aku harus minta maaf."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Dalam selang waktu yang cukup lama hingga Taehyung dapat menemukan sebuah ide cemerlang. Sebenarnya bukan murni idenya, tapi drama-drama di televisi sering menayangkannya.

"Tidak masalah," kata Taehyung,"Tapi mau memulai lagi?"

Jungkook menelengkan kepalanya,"M,mulai?"

"Mulai mengenalku dari awal lagi. Bersikap seolah kita baru bertemu kemudian berteman baik."— _dan menjalin hubungan lagi_. Taehyung menyodorkan uluran tangan," _Deal_?"

Taehyung tidak berandai terlalu tinggi. Jika memang Para Dewa-Dewi mendengar doanya, khususnya Aphrodite. Biarlah, _ibu_ dari pujaan hatinya itu tahu, Taehyung bukanlah manusia yang patut untuk diremehkan. Ia mencintai Jungkook sepenuh hati. Meninggalkan hatinya di masa lalu dan pergi ke masa depan guna mencari Jungkook yang sama kemudian mengambil lagi hatinya yang tertinggal. Sumpah, ia tak ingin jatuh pada sosok selain Jeon Jungkook.

Tangan kecil itu sedikit bergetar ketika meraih tangan Taehyung dan berhenti ketika mereka sudah saling bertaut," _Deal_." Ia tersenyum.

:

"BANGUN, BOCAH MALAS!"

Sungguh, Taehyung pusing. Minggu paginya terasa sangat menyebalkan karena Jung Hoseok yang tiba-tiba muncul didalam kamarnya dengan cahaya kuning menyilaukan.

"Hyung berisik."

Tidak bisakah ia menikmati hari minggunya?

Kemarin ia barusaja bertemu dengan Jeon Jungkook—yah, walaupun bukan Jeon Jungkook yang sama. Sebetulnya, terlalu kebetulan ada seseorang yang sangat— _amat_ —mirip dengan Jungkook. Mungkin saat ini, Taehyung belum mau ambil pusing. Ia hanya ingin menjalani segalanya seperti biasa.

"Serius, Tae. Aku lihat Jungkook di taman."

Jungkook?

Oh, Jeon Jungkook yang kemarin.

Hoseok yang tengah _excited_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Taehyung hanya membalas berita yang dibawanya dengan sebuah gumaman malas. Terlalu malas hingga Hoseok marah sendiri.

"Kau tidak dengar aku?

"Dengar."

"Ada Jungkook, cepat bangun dan dandan. Kau harus menemuinya, bocah!"

Ada waktu yang sedikit lama sebelum Taehyung susah payah duduk dari tidurnya dan tersenyum bodoh padaHoseok,"Kemarin kita sudah bertemu." Dan tubuhnya abruk lagi.

Demi Athena, Hoseok sudah tidak kuat menghadapi Taehyung. Enak saja bocah itu merahasiakan Jungkook yang sudah kembali. Ia merasa— _apa ya namanya?_ —intinya kecewa. Dia disini demigod, anak dewi Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan. Lalu, kenapa kebijaksanaannya bisa hilang gara-gara bocah satu ini?

 _Oh Ibu, aku masih anakmu, kan?_

:

Ada beberapa hal didunia ini yang tidak terjadi dua kali, apalagi setelah semuanya hancur dan tidak berbekas. Seolah menolak untuk ditemukan ataupun dibuat kembali. Cukup menyisakan rasa menganga yang dingin dan perih. Memaksa otak untuk berpikir praktis demi menghilangan rasa-rasa tidak mengenakkan.

Tapi nyatanya ada beberapa hal juga yang memang harus terjadi dua kali ataupun lebih. Seperti contohnya Kim Taehyung yang jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya pada Jeon Jungkook.

Kepada Jeon Jungkook, diberikan penghargaan atas keberhasilan membuat Taehyung jatuh cinta kembali.

Siapa _sih_ yang tidak jatuh cinta dengan pemuda yang— _dengan ceroboh_ —meninggalkan buih di sudut bibirnya setelah minum _caramel macchiato_. Tampangnya imut, tapi siapa tahu kalau buih di sudut bibirnya memang sengaja?

"Kau sengaja, ya?"

Jungkook mengernyitdan dahinya bingung,"Apanya?"

Jungkook sudah mengira kalau Kim Taehyung itu tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi siapa tahu Kim Taehyung itu juga tipe orang yang mudah mencium seseorang karena buih di sudut bibir. Seperti sekarang.

Ketika benda kenyal itu menyetuh permukaan bibirnya, menyebabkan pergerakan Jungkook terkunci dan reflek merapatkan bibirnya. Ia takut.

" _Nah_ , sudah bersih."

Masih dalam keadaan _blank_ , Jungkook berujar pelan,"K,kau menciumku?"

"Maaf."

"Ke,kenapa menciumku?"

 _Karena kita masih pacaran._

Jawaban konyol.

Memang Jungkook mau percaya kalau kalian dulu pacaran? Jangan berharap lebih, Tae.

Hening tidak akan berlalu begitu saja dan Taehyung dengan bodohnya mencium Jungkook di _coffee shop_. Menghadirkan suasana _awkward_ di antara mereka sampai-sampai Jungkook meminta untuk pulang.

"Kuantar, ya?"

Jungkook memilih untuk mengangguk. Kasihan juga Taehyung. Ia sudah susah-susah merontokkan harga dirinya demi meminta mengantar Jungkook pulang walaupun tidak akan bisa mengantar sampai perkemahan. Setidaknya Jungkook bisa minta turun dimana saja dan kembali ke perkemahan dengan kekuatannya.

"Sampai."

Jungkook turun dari mobil Taehyung pelan. Matanya sibuk mengamati bangunan berukuran sedang dengan design yang luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung membawanya ke tempat yang tak dikenali Jungkook .

Pertama kali kakinya menapak pada tanah padat di depan rumah itu, tubuhnya bergetar dan kepalanya pusing mendadak, tapi bukan Jeon jungkook jika tidak memaksakan diri mendekati pagar hanya karena penasaran.

'— _aku jatuh cinta padamu.'_

' _Maaf tidak mengabarimu selama seminggu.'_

' _Bodoh! Aku khawatir.'_

' _Selamat pagi, sayang.'_

' _Jangan menggodaku!'_

'— _Hyung!'_

BRUK

"—Jungkook!" Taehyung memekik kaget.

Beruntung Jungkook tidak berada terlalu jauh dari jangkauan Taehyung sehingga tubuh ringkih itu tidak mencium kerasnya tanah. Dalam pelukan hangat seorang Kim Taehyung sore itu, Jungkook terisak kecil, meruntuki segala kebodohannya selama ini.

Kenapa?

Apa yang salah?

Ia tahu kenapa semuanya terasa tidak asing walaupun tak mengingat apapun.

Ia tahu kenapa dadanya berdesir aneh dalam tempo yang tak berirama.

Ia tahu kenapa tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menolak ciuman Taehyung di _coffee shop_ tadi.

Karena—

.

(sebuah alasan yang sangat _simple_ )

.

—Kim Taehyung sandaran terakhirnya.

Orang terakhir yang memang ditakdirkan untuknya.

Dan, orang pertama yang berani mempertaruhkan seluruh nyawanya untuk terus mencintai Jungkook (sekalipun Jungkook lupa).

Percayalah, _lupa_ selalu diiringi dengan _ingat_.

Ketika suatu hari kau melupakan, akan ada suatu hari dimana kau mengingat dan sukar untuk melepas. Begitu pula yang dialami Jungkook. Saat ia lupa pada Kim Taehyung, selalu ada hari dimana Jungkook kembali mengingat pemuda yang membawa setengah potongan hatinya.

"Ma,maaf. Aku terlambat." Ujar Jungkook,"Aku terlambat mengenalimu." tangisnya makin keras.

Taehyung tersenyum lebar setelahnya, mendekap Jungkook jauh lebih erat. Menghantarkan seluruh rasa lega yang baru saja didapatnya pada Jungkook.

Baiklah, mari kita akhiri saja drama ini. Biarkan Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung hidup bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **A/N**

Yey, akhirnya cerita ini kelar juga walaupun The End-nya tidak bisa dikondisikan. Setidaknya ff ini sudah berhasil untuk diselesaikan. Terima kasih untuk readers-nim yang sudah repot-repot untuk membaca ff Vkook ini. Maankeun, saya yang lama banget updatenya (itu gara-gara saya ikut kemah).

Terima kasih yang di chapie kemarin sudah review.

blueewild951230 | shirayuki miu | Suni380 | octakyuu | 9094 | JeonJeonzKim | Linkz Account | Pra | diannurmayasari15 | utsukushii02 | peachpetals | Hantu Just In | KiranARMY | JungKen | Vookie | definn | applecrushx | taehyungkece | cookiesnyamphi | Anunya Bangtan | hsandra | irairabira | rizqiqaharini | angelinemerici123 | Yoonginugget | Yuri Ta Kookie 21 | ge (guest) | Jeon97 (guest) | Nathaline | noona kim (guest) | YM424 | kakaokuki | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha

Terimakasih sekali lagi untuk yang sudah mendukung saya. Mohon nantikan karya saya selanjutnya.

* * *

 **Favorites**

Anunya Bangtan | Chan-min | Chxxjeongah2718 | CookingCookies | Dendrobium Flowers | El JungTae99 | Fujoshimulfan | Hantu Just In | Jaery Kim | Jeon Hanna | JeonJeonzKim | Jinheejae | Jung Jn | JungKen | KPOPfics | KaiSoo Daughter | Kim991 | KimTaeChim95 | Kira Kim 19 | KiranARMY | Kookiestaetae | Kucing Gendut | Matahari 75 | Menantu Chanbaek | Nadoorim | Park In Jung | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Peachblue | Phcxxi | Pra | Rapstarmon | Riska971 | Suni380 | TriAyuni74 | Vookie | Vteo | YM424 | Yeka17 | YolYol17 | Yoonginugget | YulJeon | Yuri Ta Kookie | Yuri Ta Kookie 21 | adelialyssa | ainiajkook | angelinemerici123 | applecrushx | babyzelove | bbihunminkook | bngtnxoap | btsbiased | conyrong | cookiesnyamphi | cutiepietaes | definn | fianisyawcreisa | gbrlchnerklhn | hankookie | heluv1230 | hosokpie98 | iosuni97 | kaisooppa | kakaokuki | kmizan | kukisnuna | kyuminrawr | maknaehehso | merislstyn17 | | nuruladi07 | octakyuu | rahmaasriputri | rizqiqaharini | scsehun21 | shiraihaze26 | shiwoo.J90 | sweetkookie60 | tayhyung | utsukushii02 | vljeonjams | yolyol1247 | yukiyukaji | yxnghua

* * *

 **Followers**

Zahrafr | yolyol1247 | yxnghua | yukiyukaji | yoitedumb | xocelestyn | vljeonjams | vkooklove98 | vkook2195 | utsukushii02 | ulyalenivk3001 | thedolphinduck | tayhyung | taehyungkece | sweetkookie60 | siskap906 | shiwoo.J90 | shirayuki miu | shiraihaze26 | sanggialbilad | rizqiqaharini | reginafrnd | rahmaasriputri | peachpetals | park seo gi | octakyuu | niasyadiera | | mingukiz | merislstyn17 | maknaehehso | leecho91 | kyuminrawr | kukisnuna | kakaokuki | jeonttae | irairabira | hosokpie98 | hiluph166 | heluv1230 | goldentime | gbrlchnerklhn | fianisyawcreisa | deshintamirna | definn | cookiesnyamphi | conyrong | cbaek335 | btsbiased | bngtnxoap | blueewild951230 | bbihunminkook | babyzelove | aylopyu | applecrushx | ainiajkook | adelialyssa | Yuri Ta Kookie 21 | Yuri Ta Kookie | YulJeon | Yoonginugget | YolYol17 | Yeka17 | YM424 | Vteo | Vookie | VanillaShokolatte | VampireDSP | TriAyuni74 | Thiorima | Suni380 | Shun Akira | SehunHyurin | RonaTan | Riska971 | Rapstarmon | PuspitaSari | Pra | Peachblue | Park Rinhyun-Uchiha | Nadoorim | Menantu Chanbaek | LuluHD | Linkz Account | Kumiko29 | Kira Kim 19 | KimTaeChim95 | Keepbeef Chiken Chubu | Kaisoo Daughter | JungKen | Jung Jn | Jinheejae | JeonJeonzKim | Jeon Hanna | Jaery Kim | Hantu Just In | Diana032 | Dendrobium Flowers | Diana754 | CookingCookies | Chxxjeongah2718 | Chan-min | BoraSISTARK | Anunya Bangtan | 9094

* * *

 **XOXO, tryss**


	11. Special Chapter

tryss proudly present  
©2016

.

 **Aphrodite's Son** **Special Chapter**

.

Jeon Jungkook **X** Kim Taehyung  
.

Chapter ini aku gunakan sebagai permintaan maaf dari _ending_ tidak memuaskan fanfic Aphrodite's Son. Semoga kalian suka. /bow/

.

 **WARNING!**  
Typo(s) . **Tidak Memuaskan** . Bikin Sebel

.

Siang ini, Taehyung keluar dari minimarket dekat rumah Jungkook sambil menenteng kantong belanja besar dikedua tangannya. Bagian belakang kaos abu-abu yang digunakannya sudah basah oleh keringat, begitu juga rambutnya yang berubah lepek.

Sebenarnya asal keringat pemuda tampan ini bukan dari acara belanjanya, melainkan akibat aktivitas marathon dari kampus menuju rumah Jungkook (lagi pula lebih efektif lari daripada menunggu bus). Salahkan Taehyung yang lupa kalau kemarin hari ulang tahun _si kelinci_ yang ke dua puluh satu dan malah ketiduran saat mengerjakan tugas dari dosennya yang menyebalkan.

Dan semuanya bertambah buruk ketika tadi pagi Taehyung tidak menemukan Jungkook datang untuk menghadiri kuliah paginya. Ponsel kekasihnya itu juga tidak aktif dan kelasnya baru akan selesai pukul dua belas tepat.

Taehyung mempercepat langkah kakinya. Matanya melirik rolex di tangan kanannya. Pukul setengah satu. Setidaknya Taehyung bisa sampai di rumah Jungkook dalam lima menit jika kecepatannya berjalan memiliki peningkatan. Taehyung tidak seceroboh itu untuk membawa dua kantong besar makanan berlari demi cepat sampai di rumah sang kekasih.

Wajahnya berubah bahagia semenjak gerbang rumah Jungkook mulai kelihatan. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, membuat sebuah senyum kotak termanis sepanjang masa. Pemuda itu mempercepat langkahnya. Permintaan maaf karena melupakan ulang tahun sang kekasih harus lancar.

Taehyung terperanjat ketika suaranya mendengar debuman keras dari balik gerbang rumah Jungkook yang kemudian disambut dengan erangan keras dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Jangan bilang _seseorang_ sedang berkunjung." Gumamnya. Kakinya melangkah mundur dengan teratur sebelum ia—

 **BRAK!**

—ketahuan.

Sayangnya, gerbang rumah Jungkook sudah ambruk sebelum Taehyung sempat menyelamatkan dirinya. Untung saja gerbang itu ambruk kearah dalam. Tapi ada yang aneh.

"Hyung?"

Seorang pemuda yang lebih muda dengan surai dark brown menatapnya heran tanpa mempedulikan sebuah goresan panjang di pipi kirinya. Juga ada lebam di lengan kanan dan tangan kiri yang sibuk membawa sebilah pedang berukuran setengah meter. Taehyung yakin, pedang itu sangat berat, tapi Jungkook membawanya seolah pedang itu hanya penggaris tiga puluh senti tanpa bobot yang berarti.

" _Siapa_ lagi?"

Makna dari pertanyaan Taehyung ambigu mengingat pacarnya ini keturunan dewi. Tidak perlu heran jika Taehyung tidak kaget melihat _bekas perang_ di halaman rumah Jungkook, dua minggu sebelumnya hal ini juga terjadi.

Jungkook menghela nafasnya lelah sambil menancapkan pedang bajanya di tanah dengan mudah kemudian menyeka darah yang mengalir di pipinya dengan lengan kemejanya yang sudah rombeng," _Harphy_ nyasar." Ujarnya ketus.

"Mereka merusak halaman rumahku, termasuk pohon apel kesayanganku." Keluhnya.

Taehyung terkekeh sebelum kembali bertanya,"Jadi, aku bisa masuk atau belum?"

Jungkook mengangguk, menarik pedangnya yang menancap di tanah dan berbalik untuk menuntun langkah Taehyung kedalam rumah. Selama melewati halaman, Taehyung tidak memberanikan diri untuk membayangkan pertarungan kekasihnya dan _Harphy_ nyasar yang merusak _mood_ sang kekasih.

Seperti kata Jungkook tadi, halaman rumah yang kemarin baru saja selesai diperbaiki itu kembali rusak. Bahkan pohon apel yang ada di pojok halaman sudah tumbang. Itu artinya pertarungan mereka benar-benar beringas.

Jungkook terus menuntun Taehyung menuju dapur, menaruh pedangnya di atas meja makan dan membantu Taehyung memasukkan bahan makanan kedalam lemari pendingin. Darah di pipi kirinya sudah berhenti mengalir dan lebam di lengan kanannya mulai pulih. Sebentar lagi, luka di pipinya juga akan segera mengering dan hilang. Memang salah satu keuntungan menjadi seorang demigod adalah kemampuan regenerasi diri yang cepat.

"Jungkook."

Yang dipanggil hanya berdeham lelah sambil mengambil segelas air dari dispenser dengan malas kemudian duduk diatas meja makan. Sungguh, kebiasaan satu itu, Jungkook sulit sekali untuk menghilangkannya.

"Kau belum bilang alasanku kecelakaan saat kita masih SMA dulu."

Taehyung menyusul sang kekasih untuk duduk pada kursi di hadapan Jungkook, melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Jungkook lemah. Si kelinci tersenyum manis, tangannya meraih pipi Taehyung untuk di elus pelan.

"Semuanya tentang demigod dan musuhnya. Kebanyakan dari kami masih memiliki aroma kuat sebelum umut dua puluh tahun dan monster dengan mudah menemukan kami. Sedangkan dalam umur kami yang masih belia, tak mudah untuk menghadapi monster saat jauh dari perkemahan."

Dahi Taehyung mengerut tipis,"Tapi kenapa aku yang diserang?"

"Karena mereka gagal menyerangku."

Muluh yang lebih tua siap untuk mengeajukan pertanyaan lagi, tapi si kelinci kembali menyelanya.

"Anehnya, saat kau dirumah sakit, dokter mengatakan bahwa kesembuhanmu tidaklah normal. Aku pikir kau juga _demigod_ , tapi bukan. Aku berusaha untuk mengenyahkan pikiran itu, bahwa kita bisa hidup berdampingan. Dilain sisi, aku tidak tahu bahwa keturunan Aphrodite punya kutukan."

Dua pasang mata itu saling menatap, menyiratkan cinta yang begitu tulus dan menjanjikan, menghantarkan getaran-getaran menyenangkan di sekujur tubuh keduanya. Memabukkan dan membuat ketagihan.

"Kami tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan siapapun sampai umur kami sembilan belas tahun." Jungkook melanjutkan,"Saudariku bilang, keturunan Aphrodite dapat melahirkan abdi setia kronos. Kami hidup bertahun-tahun didalam perkemahan demi menghindari kebangkitan kronos."

"Pasti sulit bagimu."

Anggukan pelan itu menandakan tahun-tahun menderitanya di perkemahan. Jungkook juga ingin membeli ponsel, ingin _hang-out_ bersama teman-temannya, ingin main ke _game centre_ , ingin berkencan, tapi _keluarga_ nya meminta untuk menutup diri dari dunia luar, terutama cinta.

"Baiklah," Taehyung menepuk pantat Jungkook pelan,"ayo masak sesuatu. Malam ini aku menginap."

Setelahnya, Jungkook bersorak kegirangan. Meraih teflon di rak lengkap dengan spatula dan mulai memasak untuk mereka berdua. Terserah masak apa saja, lagian pacarnya itu tidak akan protes.

 _Well_ , Jungkook tidak pernah keberatan jika Taehyung bermalam di rumahnya, karena yang Jungkook inginkan memang Taehyung selalu ada di sisinya. Aroma Taehyung didalam rumahnya bagaikan obat tersendiri bagi kehidupan Jungkook.

Ratusan kali _monster-monster_ sinting itu mencoba membawanya ke _underworld_ dan menetap di sana, tapi Jungkook selalu menyisakan nyawanya untuk bertahan di keesokan harinya. Ia ingin hidup bersama Taehyung selama yang mereka bisa, selama mereka kuat, selama mereka saling mencintai.

Seharusnya ia belajar dari kecil bahwa—

.

—setiap getaran cinta melahirkan keajaiban-keajaiban yang lain.

 **END**


End file.
